The Henry Chronicles
by AmacLucky13
Summary: Missing moments in the life of Henry Swan-Mills. Heavy Swan Believer with a 90% chance of Captain Swan. Chapter 5: The Dark One. Henry finds out his mother has become the new Dark One. Killian offers him a shoulder to lean on in Emma's absence and Henry returns the favor.
1. Missing Moments

**A.N. This is set somewhere off in the vague future. Hope you like it! Chances of 100% Swan Believer with a sprinkling of Captain Swan!**

The Henry Chronicles

Moments Lost

Regina paced anxiously across the floor in her foyer while she waited for the familiar sight Emma Swan's yellow bug to pull up in front of the house. She tapped her fingers nervously glancing at the box sitting on the table in the middle of her entryway. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop glancing the shoebox. The well worn, obviously well loved, and cared for shoebox. Slowing to a stop to face the shoebox with her back to the door Regina continued tapping her fingers together as she stared the box down.

In all honesty, she hadn't meant to find the silly box stuffed back, deep within the four walls of Henry's closet. Truthfully, she had only meant to clean out his closet like Henry had been planning to do forever now, his little kid stuff from when he was ten no longer suits him, his room no longer suits him. Regina had merely offered to clean out Henry's closet because it was so jam packed and since he spends most of his time living with Emma rather than her neither are willing to clean when they finally spend time together. So she made the offer to Henry who agreed not once mentioning there was anything in his closet he didn't think she should see. Until she stumbled across this old shoebox. She knew it was old based on the size of the shoe that had originally come inside of it, but its contents also gave away how the box was as well.

Regina didn't realize how long she had been glaring and staring at the box until she heard a soft knock at the front door. Jumping slightly, she pivoted on her heel, and raced towards the door. Partly to get away from staring at the shoebox but also in part because she wanted to quell her ever racing thoughts about the contents of the shoebox. Whipping the door open she found a flustered Emma Swan standing on the other side of the door. Emma – as per usual – was wearing jeans, her boots, a shirt, and her red leather jacket. Emma looked surprised by the way Regina had pulled open the door, but she smiled anyway, and then it started pulling into a frown as she took in Regina.

"Got your message," Emma said slowly. "Everything okay?"

"Where's is Henry?" Regina peered over Emma's shoulder towards Emma's Yellow Bug parked in front of the house. "Is he with you?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "Killian took Henry out sailing on the Jolly Roger. They'll be gone all day, Henry has been talking about it all week since Killian promised him the first real trip out on the Jolly Roger. So, are you going to tell me what's going on or keep up with this cloak and dagger routine?"

"I found something," Regina swallowed thickly. "Something I think you should see."

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she followed Regina back inside the house. "You call me, tell me to get over her right away, and then you answer the door in a panic. Did I miss something? Because I could have sworn we've been villain free for a while now. There shouldn't be an emergencies or crisis popping up."

"No, no villains." Regina shook her head as she walked over to the shoebox sitting on the table. She gently placed her hands on shoebox with a sigh. For a long moment she said nothing, just stared at the shoebox in front of her. "I found something when I was going through Henry's closet. I believe it belongs to you."

"If it was in Henry's closet then it belongs to Henry." Emma shrugged. "Why would he keep anything for me is in his closet, it's such a cliché place to hide something."

"I'm not sure," Regina slide the shoebox towards Emma.

For yet another long moment no one said anything while Emma took a long hard look at the box. Written on the top of the box in black crayon with messy writing was 'to mommy.' Emma's entire body went rigid staring at the shoebox her eyes slide up to look at Regina who she found was already staring at her.

"This doesn't belong to me." Emma said simply, shortly. "It's yours, it says Mommy on it. This had to had been written years ago judging by the crayon, the handwriting, and the size of the shoe."

"It doesn't," Regina shook her head. "I thought it was mine too, until I took a look inside, and found that what's inside this box doesn't belong to me. It belongs to you."

"I don't want this, Regina." Emma shook his head. "If he wanted me to have it he would have given it to me by now, I've known him for years now. Not once has he mentioned a word about a shoebox in the back of his closet. He doesn't want me to know what's in there, so I don't want to see what's inside that box."

"It's not for me either." Regina shook her head. "What am I supposed to do with it? I don't want to throw it away but I shouldn't have it either. This isn't right for me to have, you should take it."

"No, I really shouldn't." Emma shook her head. "If it bothers you that much, give it back to Henry. He'll be back home later tonight. Killian promised to have him back for a late dinner. If you want, come by tonight and ask him what you should do with it. Until then, just put it back into the closet."

"You're right," Regina shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you here."

Emma smiled softly in return nudging the shoebox back towards Regina. Regina took it, looking at the box a little softer than she had been before. She wasn't glaring at the box at the moment.

"Sorry to have bothered you... Emma." Regina said carefully.

"It's okay," Emma shrugged. "But I don't meant to rush out but I made lunch plans with my mother and my baby brother."

"Have fun," Regina smiled. "I have to get going as well, I promised to meet with Robin and Roland for a picnic in the park, and maybe some ice cream as well."

"I'll talk to you later, Regina." Emma smiled. "Tell Robin and Roland I said hello."

With that Emma swept out of the house to her Yellow Bug and headed off towards Granny's while Regina carefully returned the shoebox to it's perch in Henry's closet. No matter how hard she tried for the rest of the day Regina could only think about the contents of that shoebox while the day trudged by slowly as she waited impatiently for Henry to get home later that night.

Later on that very same night Regina while she was nursing a glass of whiskey and chewing gently on her thumb while she stared at the fireplace in her office she received a text message from Henry around nine.

_Mom said I should send you a message once I got settled in my room after dinner, she thought you might want to talk to me. Everything okay? Should I call you?_

The very moment she finished reading the message was the same moment she pushed the call button so she could speak to her son instead of trying to say everything that was all mixed around in her head in a message to him. Taking a deep breath she heard Henry pick up on the first ring sounding concerned as he wondered what was wrong because Emma hadn't really said much of anything about what was going on. All she had told him was that it was nothing bad but Regina could tell him the rest. With a deep breath Regina began to explain what she had found in his closet.

Walking barefoot through the large mansion Emma was just a little grateful for the warmer weather because it meant this huge mansion wasn't quite as chilly or drafty anymore. Moving out of the little apartment she had shared with her son, her parents, and her brother into a huge mansion with more rooms than she could ever need was a bit of change. One she had definitely needed to take time to get used to. Before she was tripping over everyone she lived with, then it was just her and Henry for a while. Well, at least until the moment Emma realized Killian was living with them as well because at some point he just ceased to home to the Jolly Roger at all anymore.

Emma padded into the kitchen where she found Henry sitting at the island in the middle. He had his hands folded in front of him with his book splayed out on the counter top, his chin rested on top of is folded his hands. Emma's lips quirked as she took in the thoughtful look on his face as he stared at the pages of the book in front of him. Emma wondered if he was trying to will them to come to life or something to that effect. She walked over to the fridge pulling it open to peer inside to see what they had as she pondered the different ideas for breakfast.

"Any ideas on what you want for breakfast, kid?" Emma asked, her head still in the fridge. "I'm in the mood for chocolate chip pancakes. How about you?"

After a moment when Henry didn't say anything she glanced over her shoulder to see he hadn't even moved which made her wonder if he even heard her. Calling to him once again did nothing to catch his attention so she stood to her full height, shut the fridge door, and walked over to him.

"Kid?" Emma waved a hand in front of the book. "Are you alright? I lost you for a moment."

"Sorry, mom." Henry sighed softly. "I was just thinking."

"I caught that much," Emma teased ruffling his hair. She dropped forward to lean on her forearms so they were at eye level now. "What's going on? You've been in this funk for days now. I don't like it, I want my sunny, cheery, smiley kid back. I'm not sure if I want the sullen, lost in the thought, moody teen around _all _the time. Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to guess? Does it have something to do with the book? Cause you're staring at it pretty hard."

Emma waved to the page he had his book open to. It was the page where Emma and Killian were dancing together at King Midas' Ball. Henry sat up a little to abruptly which caused Emma to look at her son with a mixture of concern and worry but overall from where Henry was sitting he could see one other thing too. It was something he had been seeing in her eyes since the moment he met her. This underlying concern, protectiveness, and most of all love. From the moment he had met his biological mother she had done nothing but try to protect him, care for him, and give him whatever he needs whenever he needs it. No matter what the situation Emma has never hesitated to make sure he's okay. To give him the very best even if it were to cost him everything. And for the first time Henry realized that she's been doing that from the moment she decided to give him up all those years ago. Emma was doing what she thought was best for him, giving him his best chance far away from her, and with someone else.

Even when Emma Swan thought she couldn't be a mother she was one. Swallowing thickly Henry glanced down at the seat beside him, a move which didn't slip past Emma. Henry's lips quirked up in amusement, there wasn't much that got past his mother. Henry's lips tugged up completely when he felt his mother grab his hand pulling him from his daze yet again.

"Sorry," Henry smiled. "Didn't meant to get lost again."

"Come on, kid." Emma smiled encouragingly. "There's nothing, nothing at all, that you can't tell me. So, come on, spit it out already."

"I know. Before..." Henry took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Before you came to Storybrooke I used to wonder what you were like. I always imagined you were beautiful, loving, sweet, strong, open, and everything I could hope my mother to be. Everything Regina wasn't being. For as long as I could remember I kept this shoebox on the top shelf of my closet, pushed back into the deepest corner. So far back I had to stand on a step ladder I kept in my room just to get at it. Even being in therapy with Archie to talk to... I knew, I _knew_, deep down he didn't really believe me about the curse. And before that I knew he listened because it was his job and he was my friend but I never felt safe telling him how I really felt. I felt safe in telling Grandma but it wasn't the same."

Henry took a deep breath as he struggled to explain but he looked at his mother's encouraging eyes, seeing such a warmth, affection, and love shining in them he felt better. She squeezed his hand gently.

"So, I wrote these." Henry closed his book, shifted it to the side, and placed the shoebox on the table between them. Emma sat back a little but didn't release his hand. "I wrote them when I needed someone to talk to, someone to listen to me. Sometimes, I didn't even bother to write letters I just talked out loud to you like you were there with me in the moments I was left alone. When my mom was at a meeting or out shopping or whatever. I talked like you were there with me. I told you silly things like how my day went or what I had for lunch. Other times I told you the things I never told anyone else."

Henry slide the shoebox towards his mother who looked unsure about taking them but before she could voice her opinions on the matter he cut her off.

"These belong to you." Henry said softly. "There's not much in them you don't already know. I never thought about giving them to you before because I just told you everything anyway. But I think you should have them. I wrote them to _you_. So, you should keep them." After a moment of silence between them Henry chuckled softly. "You what the funniest part might be to all of this. I always pictured you as the type of mother who would listen to my worst fears and never judge me for them. I always wanted someone who would just listen and try to help me when I needed it, while other times just letting me get my feelings out. The funny part is you're exactly the way I pictured you to be. A mother who would curl up with me on the couch to watch a movie, who will sometimes let me get away with sweets before dinner but not always. Someone who will listen when I talk, _really _listen to me. The mother I wished for more than anything in the world was exactly like you."

"Aw, kid, come here." Emma opened her arms and met Henry around one side of the island.

Henry rushed from his seat the moment Emma opened her arms. He crashed into her burying his face into her neck breathing in her soothing smell as he felt her arms wrap tightly around him pulling him even closer to her body. He felt Emma's hand cup the back of his head protectively as he sank just a little further into her embrace if it was even possible.

"Have I ever mentioned you give the warmest hugs?" Henry muttered into her neck. "Safe, warm, like a big comfy security blanket fresh out the dryer. Like nothing and no one can touch me here."

"No one would dare." Emma promised. "They'd have to go through me first."

"They wouldn't stand a chance." Henry teased. "No one in the right mind would mess with a Mama Bear."

"No, they wouldn't." Emma kissed the top of Henry's head before she nudged the shoebox gently. "Are you sure you want me to have these, kid?"

"I'm sure. Like I said, they belong to you anyway. You should have them." Henry nodded. He was quiet for a moment before he pulled back to grin at his mother. "You mentioned something about breakfast, right?"

"Ah, yes, far be it from me to keep a teenage boy away from food." Emma shook her head as Henry returned to his seat to watch her cook. "So, as I asked before but since you didn't answer and probably missed the entire question I'll repeat it for you. I'm in the mood for some chocolate chip pancakes, kid. How about you?"

"Someone mention chocolate chip pancakes?" Killian called walking into the room ruffling Henry's hair affectionately and kissing Emma on the cheek which made her smile and Henry cringe and look away.

"Hey, that's my mom!" Henry teased. "Keep your lips to yourself because I would like to still have my appetite for my chocolate chip pancakes, thank you very much."

"Sorry, kid." Emma smiled leaning forward to kiss Henry on the forehead. "Won't happen again."

"Liar," Henry muttered teasingly. "Just warn me so I can avert my eyes next time."

"Will do," Emma agreed. "Alright, so are we in agreement over the chocolate chip pancakes because I'm starving and not to mention I'm in the mood for chocolate. Anyone disagree?" Emma took a quick look around the room to see everyone nodding their agreement to the pancakes. "Great, I'll get cooking."

_Dear Mom,_

_Is that ok? If I call you Mom? I wasn't sure if you liked mom, or mommy, or maybe even your name best. But most of the other kids in class call their moms mom, so I went with that for now._

_Today was pretty boring. Kind of the same as every day. My mom – adopted mom, Regina – made pancakes, but there wasn't any syrup and I think they were that whole wheat thing. I went to school. We're learning tricks for all the state capitals. But we've been learning them for so long I don't even need the tricks anymore. Then I went to Dr. Hopper. I'm not supposed to talk about what I talk about with him. But there was some stuff that I thought about with him, and no one said I couldn't say those things. Most of them are pretty boring, because they're about sneaking ice cream or a cool spider, but there are a couple things I thought about that I wanted to tell you._

_I love you. Sometimes I think maybe you're scared to come find me because you're worried I don't love you. But you don't have to worry, because I do._

_Other times I worry that you're not looking. That you forgot, or that you think I didn't turn out ok. If that's what it is, I promise I'm pretty good. You can ask my teacher, Ms. Blanchard. She's really nice and I think she likes me a lot. I'll get her number, you can call her and ask._

_Can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to tell anybody, because it's kind of embarrassing. Sometimes, when there's no one else home, I talk to you. Out loud, like you're there. It's usually just dumb stuff while we're brushing our teeth or doing long division. But for a few minutes you're there. And it's really, really nice._

_Ms. Blanchard says she's got something for me. Something that'll "Give me hope." But I don't need hope really, I just need patience. I know you'll come sooner or later. Maybe it's a gameboy._

_Sooner, I think. I have a feeling. I'm pretty sure I've spent enough time wishing for it._

_Henry (Your Son)_

_P.S. I don't have a place to send these, but that's okay. I like just writing them._

Emma must have read through every letter in the shoebox at least a dozen times but she kept getting stuck on this one in particular. Maybe it's because it's the last one in the box. It's the last one he ever wrote her out of the dozens currently sitting in her lap. This was right before he got his book, right before her birthday, and right before he decided to come find her. Maybe he had enough waiting for her to find him and decided to take matters into his own hands. Emma read through it one more time. Once more she can feel her heart breaking for this lonely little boy, the very same lonely little boy she had met all those years ago. The one who felt unloved, alone in the world.

Emma could remember clearly her memories with Henry during the year they spent away from everyone else, when they believed they had always been a family. She remembered whenever she or Henry felt lonely the other would remind them it was always Emma and Henry against the world. No matter what happened they would always be there for each other. They were never alone because they were together. This Henry, in his real memories didn't have that. A child should never feel as though they were left to fend completely for themselves, it's not right. And yet, reading through these letters Emma can feel just how lonely her poor baby boy was. Every moment of every day with little to nothing to ease the pain. Although, Emma did find one shining piece of happiness despite this letters indicating how awful and alone Henry was, how much his thoughts had echoed her own when she was his age. The piece of happiness Emma clung to despite it all was the letters stopped once she had come to town.

Once Emma was in Storybrooke and Henry had his book, something to hope for, something to fight for, and someone to talk to him, to listen to him. Emma could see from the moment she had come to Storybrooke things had gotten better. _Henry _had been better, happy even. At least, that's what she hoped for anyway. It eased the torture she was putting herself through thinking that if she had kept him, he would have been better off. Go figure, Emma shook her head. In trying to keep him safe she hurt Henry in the process.

"Swan?" Emma heard a gruff sleepy voice from behind her. "What in the bloody hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Emma glanced over her shoulder at Killian who looked adorably sleep rumpled with sleep mused hair and a confused look on his face as he came to their balcony doorway. Emma wasn't quite sure why this had been the moment she had chosen to read the letters Henry had given her. When her son had given her them this morning she hadn't thought about them again once she had put them away up in her and Killian's bedroom. Not until when she went to bed later that very same night. Until that moment she hadn't spared them a thought, maybe she had just gotten lost in her day, and spending time with her family. Far too busy to think about the letters. Too busy until her mind finally settled for the day and in the stillness and quiet of her bedroom she had too much time on her hands not to think about them. Of course, she tried to convince herself she would wait until the next morning since it was far too late to start reading a bunch of letters now. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't possibly stop thinking about them, her mind wouldn't rest until her curiosity was sated.

So, under the cover of darkness she slipped out of her bed as she untangled herself from Killian's arms and legs separating herself from his grasp. Emma had waited a moment to make sure he wouldn't wake up. He had a bad habit of waking up the moment she leaves the bed. Emma carefully slipped her pillow into Killian's arms instead hoping it would fill his arms well enough to keep him sleeping. She grabbed the shoebox from its place underneath her bed before heading out onto the balcony to read the letters. Naturally Emma had gravitated towards the water which she could hear and see from her balcony, somewhere in the deepest parts of her mind she knew the water would soothe her mind for whatever she read in those letters.

"Just needed a quiet place to think." Emma said softly.

"About what, love?" Killian asked, he stepped out onto the balcony. "Is something bothering you?"

Emma shook her head as she gently nudged Killian's hand with her own. He smiled though a little tight because of his confusion and concern for her. Emma tugged him down so he would sit in the other chair on the balcony with her.

"No," Emma looked down at the letters. "I'm fine. I'm just reading. Henry gave these to me."

"What are they?" Killian peered down at the letters but made no move to touch them or look to see what they really are. He sensed that would be an unwelcome gesture. Instead he waited for her to explain.

"Henry wrote them to me," Emma spoke so softly if it wasn't so quiet aside from the crashing waves Killian wouldn't have been able to hear her speak. "Before I came to Storybrooke. Whenever he needed to say something, he wrote it to me hoping I would be the person to really listen, and someone who could hear what he's really saying. I guess even seeing Henry during that time, talking to him, getting to know him I never _really_ knew how lonely he was. I could guess, but..."

Killian smiled at her encouragingly. It was a soft warm smile, one that made his eyes practically melt with the warmth radiating from them. And for one moment Emma was struck with wonder. Wonder if this is what she did for Henry all those years ago. Encouraged him to smile, to tell her things, to trust her with his innermost thoughts, and know that no matter what she would always be there for him when he needed her. The very same things Killian always tries to convey to her.

"But I don't know." Emma shook her head. "I never really could tell, Henry was always so happy around me. He smiled, he laughed, he joked, and he had fun. At least I think he did. He was miserable with Regina, but I never saw him truly miserable because he had an outlet someone..."

"Who brightened his day in the blackest of moments." Killian supplied, smiling as Emma nodded. "I know the feeling quite well, looks like the lad and I have something in common."

"I never him saw him without anyone, without a life raft." Emma looked down at the letters shaking her head back and forth as she felt a lump constrict in her throat. "And he was so _alone_! He was alone and he seemed just so hopeless about everything except that one day he and I would find each other. We would find each other and everything else would be okay. He was... He was alone in the world and while Regina may have made him feel that way _I'm _the one who gave him up for adoption."

"You couldn't have known what would happen to him, Emma." Killian took her by the hand again, waiting until her eyes met his. "You thought you were doing the right thing, giving him his best chance at a good life. There was no way you could have known what would happen to him. You were facing an uncertain future no matter what way you turned, so you did what you thought was best for Henry. It may have hurt him but there's no doubting your intentions were honorable and that any mother, any true mother would make."

"I know," Emma swallowed thickly, feeling tears pooling in her eyes. "I know, I made the best choice I could. But I know what this felt like, wishing, wondering, and feeling ever so alone in the world. With no one to talk to, no one to even ease the loneliness. I didn't want that for him! I wanted him to grow up feeling like he was the most precious thing in the world! I wanted him to have everything I never had, a loving family, and parents who wanted nothing more than to see him happy. I wanted a good life for him. Instead I gave him exactly what I had, except instead of bouncing around his entire childhood he was trapped in a house with a horrible woman hellbent on vengeance!"

"As I said, love, you couldn't have known what would happen." Killian shook his head. "Besides, there is nothing to be gained by dwelling in the past, you and I both know that's not anyway to live. All you can do is live in the here and now. And in the here and now you are wonderful, loving, caring, and devoted mother who would doing anything to see her son happy. By anything I do mean anything because if he asked for the moon you'd find, someway, to bring it to him. Wouldn't you agree, love?"

Emma shrugged slightly looking down so Killian couldn't see her lips quirked up at the corners. However, even without seeing her start smiling to herself he knew she was pleased about his observations. Killian knew, because he knew her better than anyone else, he could read her like an open book.

"I still had a hand in making him feel so alone, Killian." Emma sighed sadly. "I never wanted that for him. I never wanted him to know what that felt like."

"Loneliness can find us even in the most crowded rooms." Killian smiled warmly. "Henry knows you were trying to protect him, that you would never hurt him intentionally, and he knows that if you had know what would happen to him you would have done everything in your power to protect him. I doubt your lad gave you these letters to make you sad."

"Neither do I," Emma flipped through the letters. She sighed softly to herself as she glanced over them once more. If she kept looking at them she would have them memorized in no time. "Just with all the power in the world, all the love he has now... I just wish I could take away all the pain and suffering he went through. It's not fair to Henry that just because Regina and I were in a bad place when he was born doesn't mean he should suffer for it."

"Aye, it's not fair to the lad, but you can't change the past." Killian smirked teasingly. "Rather you shouldn't change the past, bad things tend to happen when you do."

"I know," Emma carefully placed the letters into the shoebox. "I just feel so helpless."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out, Swan." Killian smiled carefully wrapping his arm around her as they both rose to walk back into their bedroom. "You're not one to let things lie."

Emma laughed softly as she followed Killian back into their bedroom. She still felt this heavy weight on her chest as she got back into bed with him, curling up to lay on his chest. Emma could feel his heart beating as she closed her eyes trying not to let the guilt of her son's misery for a decade crush her. All the magic in the world can't undo the pain he was in before she came to Storybrooke. Emma honestly wondered if everything he had now, if his life, and the happiness Henry feels now does truly outweigh all the pain he's been through. Even after she had come to Storybrooke and broke the curse.

Squeezing her eyes closed Emma lets Killian's warm embrace chase away the guilt threatening to cause her chest to cave in on itself. Emma drifted off to sleep with thoughts of her son floating through her dreams that night.

"Mom?" Henry called from inside his bedroom. "Are you planning on coming in or just pacing outside my door forever?"

Emma rolled her eyes because – of course – her kid would notice she had been pacing the length of the hallway outside his door for the last ten minutes without doing anything productive. She likes to think maybe he got some of that from her.

"Sorry, kid," Emma said opening his door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Mom." Henry looked a little confused. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to give you something." Emma walked over to Henry's full size bed. Once both she and Henry were settled on the bed she placed an old box between them. The very same one she kept anything she deemed important enough from her childhood to keep with her no matter where she went.

"What's this?" Henry asked running his fingertips across the top of the box gently.

"What's left of my childhood," Emma smiled softly. "Once I was out of the foster system I tossed anything I thought I might want to keep into this box, it was a very few items at first. Little trinkets with memories behind them I didn't want to lose. It grew until I went to prison, after that there wasn't much I wanted to remember. There were a lot of moments when I wanted to throw I away, a lot of times when I actually tried, and a few when I wanted to burn it."

"But you didn't." Henry said firmly.

"No, I didn't." Emma shrugged. "At first I thought it would be a reminder to not trust people and that if I got rid of it I would forget but now it's a reminder there were a few bright spots to my childhood too."

"So, why are you showing me this?" Henry asked softly.

"Well, you shared your letters with me." Emma smiled. "I wanted to share mine with you."

"What?" Henry frowned.

"On the day you were born I wrote a letter to you and on the day of your first birthday I wrote another one as well." Emma carefully slipped the lid off of the box, gently slipping the items on top of two envelopes out of the way. The paper was clearly old, dusty, and very brittle away sitting in a box for so long. There were dates written on the front of each envelope. "I thought you should have them since they belong to you."

"Mom, you don't have to." Henry shook his head.

"I know, kid." Emma smiled softly. "But I kept thinking about what you wrote in your letters to me. You often wonder if I was looking for you, if I thought about it, or if I had forgotten. I thought you should know there was never a moment in my life where you were far from my mind. There was never a day in those ten years where I didn't think about you. A moment when I didn't wonder what you looked like, if you had my smile or my eyes or if you had your father's laugh. I thought about you every day for those tens years because no matter what was going on I always wished for you to have everything I never did."

"You sure?" Henry asked as Emma handed him the two envelopes. "Because you don't have to."

"I want to, kid." Emma ruffled his hair. "They belong to you. So, you should have them."

Henry stood up abruptly coming to his mother so he didn't knock over the box on the bed between them to wrap his arms around her in a hug. He buried his face into his mother's neck as she pulled him into his arms holding his body to her own. Emma cradled the back of Henry's head keeping him tucked in her side as he sighed softly.

"Just so you know," Henry whispered. "It's a nice gesture but all I've needed is a hug from you and that's enough to make everything better even in the darkest of times. I hope you know that."

"Same here, kid." Emma kissed the top of his head. "One hug just brightens up the blackest days."

"I love you, Mom." Henry smiled.

"I love you too, kid." Emma smiled back.

The End

**A.N. Well I hope you liked it! Please take a moment, stop and drop me a comment in that little box below! I'd really appreciate it! :)**

**Thanks for reading and stopping by! **

**-Amac ;)**


	2. Sharing Is Caring

**A.N. I feel it's important to note the letter from Henry to Emma in the last chapter was not written by me and I apologize if you were given that impression. The letter comes from an app from OUAT. Where as you go through and complete it you are given the chance to look at letters or notes, this was one of them. The letter is a product of ABC and all OUAT. Not from my mind, however, the rest of the story is my own. No copyright was intended. **

The Henry Chronicles

Sharing Is Caring

Squinting through the sunlight streaming in through the window Henry blinked rolling over in his bed to bury his face a little further into his pillow. Vaguely, somewhere in the back corners of his mind Henry noted that he heard a soft giggle coming from behind him. However, at the moment he was far too interested in sleep to worry about anything else like someone giggling behind him. He got settled into a new position in his bed that blocked out the sunlight behind him. The moment he was comfortable he began to slip back into sleep until he felt a gentle set of fingers on his forehead sweeping his hair back away from his face.

"Never thought I would see the day where you actually act your age." Emma whispered softly. Henry could feel her breath wash over his face. He wasn't sure if she was trying to wake him up or put him back to sleep. Henry could feel her warmth behind him pressed against his back, it was wrapping him in a warm comfy blanket, and it was making him a little drowsy. Her fingertips brushed over his forehead again. "If you don't get up now you're going to be late to meet Regina."

"Five more minutes," Henry mumbled pressing his face further into his pillow.

"Five minutes will turn into five more, and then five more after that." Emma whispered softly. "Come on, it's time to get up. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"No," Henry mumbled further into his pillow.

As he shifted to roll over Emma moved with him so she wasn't laying on top of him as much anymore. Henry missed her warmth the very moment it was gone. He rolled over so he could face her. Emma was sitting on the very edge of her bed which sat in the middle of the loft itself pressed beneath the large window. He had taken to sleeping in her bed at night, too scared of the horrible nightmares he started having after she nearly froze to death. His mother didn't seem to mind how often he curled up beside her so he could sleep peacefully, not that she ever has. Even if things got a little cramped sometimes. Not that Henry had ever minded to be perfectly honest. He enjoyed every moment of all the time he had spent here with her and even some moments he had spent without her here too. This was home, even if it was a little cramped. Despite the soft smile his mother was wearing on her face he could see something else in her eyes. Something that vaguely resembled apprehension. Henry glanced at the clock to find it was approaching ten in the morning. What could she possibly be apprehensive about this early in the morning?

"What's wrong?" Henry demanded.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Emma deflected.

"That's not an answer." Henry raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"Neither is that," Emma teased, but the apprehensive look in her eyes didn't go anywhere. Henry shot her a look as if to tell her to cut the crap, so Emma sighed heavily. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Uh oh," Henry teased. "You've got serious face. Whatever it is, Mom, just spit it out."

"What do you think of Killian?" Emma blurted out suddenly, stunning both herself and Henry.

Of all the possible directions this could have taken this was not one Henry had thought about. He raised an eyebrow as he carefully studied his mother's face as he tried to determine where she was going with this line of questioning. He could see the moment she saw he was trying to read her mind but she didn't slam her walls into place, instead she was letting him look. Something Henry had thought to be a norm for her when she first came to town because very rarely did he run into her walls, but he had since learned her walls didn't exist around him, and he was happy to be the exception.

"He's okay," Henry answered cautiously. "Why?"

"I was just..." Emma opened her mouth several times. Henry could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to think of the best way to say whatever was on her mind. "I..."

"You're speechless?" Henry quirked an eyebrow as he smirked. "This must be bad, the only times I have ever seen you speechless is when you don't know how tell me something and usually that something is bad."

"It's not bad," Emma cocked her head to the side. "At least it's not bad, bad. It might be depending on your point of view."

"Mom, you're babbling." Henry teased. Suddenly, he turned solemn. "Is this about the Snow Queen? Did something happen? Is everyone alright? Did she come after anyone or make another move?"

"This isn't about the Snow Queen, kid. Everything on the villain front is okay, kid." Emma brushed a hand on the side of his face, helping him to lay back down after he had sat up abruptly when he started to panic. "This doesn't have anything do to with any villains, this is about me and..." Emma sighed, taking a deep breath. "This is about me and Killian."

"What about you and Killian?" Henry asked, curiously.

Emma eyed her son carefully but Henry had schooled his face into a cool mask. In the back corners of her mind Emma wondered if that was something he had learned from her. The ability to hide his emotions and feelings behind a mask of cool, calm indifference. Giving up on trying to figure out what Henry was thinking she decided to just take the plunge and just say what is on her mind.

"I wanted to know how you would feel if I asked him on a date." Emma felt a weight lift off her chest once she got the words out. "I wanted to know if you would be comfortable if he and I were in a relationship."

Henry snorted, his little mask slipping away to let her see a smirk, and teasing mirth in his eyes. His head dropped back to the pillow as Emma eyed her son which only seemed to amuse him that much more.

"Aren't the two of you already in a relationship?" Henry asked. Emma shot her son a look. "Oh, come on, Mom. I'm 12, not an idiot. You nearly froze to death when you first met Elsa and Killian clung to you almost as much as I did. I thought you would have admitted it by now especially after I saw you kissing him outside of Granny's after you got back from the past. How have the two of you managed to go this long without being in a relationship already?"

"Kid," Emma said softly.

Emma could almost feel her jaw on the floor because for the life of her she couldn't actually shut her mouth as she tried to process everything her kid had just told her. Emma was doing her best to wrap her head around everything Henry had just said. Blinking to clear her mind she could see Henry was waiting for her to say something now.

"You saw us?" Emma stammered out. "Outside of Granny's?"

"Yes," Henry nodded. "I saw you leave the booth suddenly and I was going to go after because I wasn't done spending time with you and the last thing I wanted was for you to fall through another portal. Then I saw you sit down with Killian at one of the tables outside, then I saw you lean to kiss him, and I remember thinking gross, that's my mother! Before I went back to the booth with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Please, tell me you're not scarred for life." Emma pleaded.

"No, not by this." Henry shrugged.

"You're taking this a little too well." Emma sighed softly. "Kid, if you're not alright with this. I want you to say something. There's nothing you can't tell me, Henry. And if this is going to make you uncomfortable or put you into a awkward position or anything. I want you to tell me, I want you to be honest with me. And I will promise that I will be honest with you in return. I don't want to do anything that might make you uncomfortable or anything else."

"It was bound to happen eventually, Mom." Henry said softly. "I didn't think you were going to spend the rest of your life as a nun or something. I want you to be happy and if Killian makes you happy then I say no more waiting around. Let's go ask out Captain Hook."

"What?" Emma frowned. "Now?"

"Why not now?" Henry kicked the blankets away to get out of bed. "Now seems like as good a time as any. The Snow Queen hasn't attacked so you don't have anything else to do. Right? So, you have a quiet moment and you should take advantage of it."

"But-" Emma began.

"No buts!" Henry pulled his mother's hand. "Come on! We can call it Operation Arrow."

"Why Arrow?" Emma frowned as she watched Henry rummage through his clothes. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes, I am coming with you." Henry nodded tossing his clothes onto his bed. "Because that is the only way I can make sure you actually go through with asking him out and plus you can drop me off to meet up with Regina."

"What makes you think I won't ask him out?" Emma said indignant.

"Because I know you, Mom." Henry teased as he shot her a look over his shoulder. "First sign of any emotions and you head for the hills."

Emma looked as though she wanted to say something in defense of herself but she realized her kid was right, more often than not she turned out to be a flight risk. First sign of emotions and Emma was gone. Henry on the other hand looked downright triumphant when he realized she knew he had a point.

"I said I'm done running." Emma said softly. "I meant it."

"I know," Henry turned around to face his mother. "I can always tell when you're lying to me. I know you weren't lying when you said were done running, I just want to make sure you don't change your mind about asking Killian out on date."

Without warning Emma wrapped her son in a tight hug. Henry buried his face into his mother's shoulder as he felt one hand go to the back of his head cradling him to her as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Which all things considered to Emma he probably was the most precious thing in the world and if he said right now he wasn't comfortable with idea of his mother dating Captain Hook she'd go to the ends of the world to find some way to fix it. With that thought in mind Henry hugged his mother just a little tighter because he knew she would sacrifice her own happiness if it meant she would ensure his own. Emma ran her hand up and down Henry's back. She kissed the top of his head before she brushed his hair out of his face.

"You sure about this, kid?" Emma pulled back far enough to see Henry's face.

"I'm sure, Mom." Henry said firmly.

"Come on, I know you, probably better than anyone else." Emma nudged her son gently. "I can tell when there's something you're holding back."

"I just," Henry frowned. Emma could see him struggling with whatever it was he wanted to say. Henry frowned looking down at his sock covered feet. He nudged one toe with the other.

"Hey," Emma slipped a finger under his chin tipping his head up so she could meet his eyes. Emma smiled reassuringly. "I promise, kid. There's nothing you can't tell me, nothing at all. So, whatever it is on your mind you don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"I'm just..." Henry sighed. "It just means things will be different, not a bad different, but different."

"I think you're talking in riddles, kid." Emma teased. "Say it, you'll feel better."

"I don't want to lose you." Henry blurted out.

"Henry, that will never happen." Emma shook her head. She tugged Henry towards her bed so they could both sit down. He still seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say. "You're never going to lose me. Even if I'm in a relationship with Killian or not. You're not going to lose me, I promise."

"I know," Henry sniffled softly, trying to rein in his emotions. "I just... During the curse, for the first ten years of my life I always shared my Mom, Regina, with somebody. There were always other people in her life and there was always something just a little more important and I know that sounds mean but that's what it felt like. I never felt like I was the most important thing in the world to her. Once you came to town it made it worse because she was so focused on keeping her curse intact that she didn't put all her energy into just being my mom. But with you, it's always been about me. You stayed here for me, everything you did was to protect me, and you worried about me. I'm not used to sharing you."

"In New York you shared me with Walsh." Emma pointed out, swiping a tear falling down Henry's cheek. "I was in a relationship then."

"It was different," Henry shook his head, hoping to convey how he felt. "In New York I thought we had all this time together and even when you were with Walsh I knew I came first, and there was no one else to split my time with, no one else you split your time with. Here, you have parents, a brother, friends, and now a boyfriend..."

"You won't get lost in that list." Emma swore. "There is no one else in this town who is more important to me. And whenever you want to spend time with me all you have to do is say so and I'll drop whatever I'm doing so we can hang out for the day."

"Whatever you're doing?" Henry asked, a smile breaking through.

"Whatever I'm doing." Emma promised with a teasing smile. "In the middle of a date, lunch with my parents, in the middle of work, or diaper duty. I'll be there, but I promise you, Henry you're not going to get lost. Not to me."

"I think Killian would mind if I stole you away." Henry teased.

"No, he wouldn't." Emma said firmly. "He knows you come first to me, he knows what he's getting himself into with me. He saw that first hand in Neverland when you were all I cared about, all I focused on. Besides, I'm pretty sure there isn't a single person in this town who doesn't know how important you are to me, and wouldn't understand if I up and left in the middle of something because you missed me. Not to mention, I can't go very long without spending time with you too, kid. I'd go through withdrawals."

"Thanks, Mom." Henry hugged her tightly.

"You never have to be afraid to tell me you want to spend time with me." Emma cupped the back of his head holding Henry to her firmly. "You are my number one priority, and I know Regina feels the same way. It just got lost somewhere along the way for her. And if anyone has a problem with it they can take it up with me."

"I love you, Mom." Henry squeezed her tighter.

"I love you too," Emma smiled.

Despite the whole overall sadness of the situation Emma could feel a warmth blooming in her chest to know how much her son enjoyed spending time with her. So much, he would miss it if it were suddenly gone. Silently promising herself that no matter how busy she got she would find a way to spend as much of her free time with her son as she possibly could. Emma hugged her son just a little tighter closing her eyes and reveling in the quiet moment she had to spend with her kid.

"You know something, kid?" Emma asked softly. "If Killian ever has a problem with me ditching him to spend time with you, I'd have a bigger problem with him than you."

Henry snorted as he laughed his previous tears and sadness disappearing as he turned the image she presented him over and over in his head. He could just see his mother getting angry and taking on Captain Hook because he was annoyed she wanted to spend time with her son instead of him. Somehow though, Henry knew it would never happen. Henry knew if he called his mother in the middle of date or whenever she was with Killian, he would have no problems. In fact, Killian would probably encourage Emma to take all the time in the world or to go see him because his mother might not be ready to admit it to the world or even herself but Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones was his mother's version of her Prince Charming. Henry wondered just how long it would take her to admit it though.

"Well, you're definitely going to be late meeting Regina if you don't get ready right now." Emma said softly. "Come on, we don't want to keep your mother waiting."

"Will we still have time to go see Killian?" Henry asked. "Because you are not getting out of asking him on a date, just so you know."

"Fine," Emma huffed teasingly. "We'll have enough time if you get ready right now."

"I'm going!" Henry grabbed his clothes and raced downstairs to the bathroom to change.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Emma yelled. "And at least run a comb through your hair so it looks somewhat presentable!"

"Yes, Mom!" Henry patronized.

"Don't patronize me!" Emma called back coming to the railing so she could see down into the apartment. Henry poked his head out of the door to look up at her. Emma raised an eyebrow, an expression identical to the one Henry had been using on her earlier. "What?"

"Nothing," Henry shrugged. "Just wondering when you went from believing you couldn't be a mother to sounding so motherly."

"Brush your teeth," Emma dismissed.

"Yes, Mother." Henry mocked saluted her before disappearing into the bathroom.

Emma rolled her eyes with a quick shake of her head. He did have a point, as Emma thought about what she had said, and realized at some point over the years she had started to sound like a mother. Sighing softly to herself Emma slipped on her boots and her jacket before descending down into the apartment to wait for Henry to finish getting ready. Staring at the bathroom door Emma smiled to herself, maybe she had been wrong all those years ago when she thought she couldn't be a mother. After all, with a kid like Henry she and Regina had to be doing something right for him to turn out so amazing.

After another moment or two Henry raced out of the bathroom with freshly cleaned teeth and brushed hair. He immediately set his sights on tugging on his jacket and his shoes before he noticed Emma was watching him with a thoughtful expression. Once he was ready he turned to face his mother again who walked over to him to give him a quick hug. He fixed her with a questioning expression while he waited for her to clarify the random hug. Public displays of affection are not at all strange for Emma to give to him as she tends to hug him or wrap her arm around him quite often. However, normally there is usually a reason for it or even sometimes because he seeks out her warmth and comfort which she'll give freely for a while afterward knowing he wants it. There aren't a lot of times when Emma will hug him at random and he can't find a relevant reason for it.

"What was that for?" Henry asked.

"Just for being you," Emma shrugged. "Come on, I have a question for a certain pirate and you have a date with a certain queen. We don't want to keep the former villains waiting, do we?"

"No, we don't." Henry hugged Emma, to which she raised an eyebrow at him. "Just for being you."

Emma laughed as she followed Henry out to her yellow bug so they could head to Granny's together to find Killian and drop Henry off so he could go see Regina. Emma wrapped her arm around his shoulders the whole way to the car silently thanking Henry for coming to find her when he was ten. For everything she would have missed out on the part she would regret the most is not getting to know the extraordinary person her son truly is.

THE END

**A.N. I hope you liked this little story. I am not planning a full length story of any kind here, maybe just a series of one-shots for whenever my fickle muse strikes. Little missing moments of Henry's life in between the scenes of Once Upon a Time. **

**I do admit though, Henry and Emma are the most inspiring to me. I started watching the show because I fell completely in love with their relationship and everything about it. I loved the way Emma is with him as his mother because she's always so mindful of his feelings or what's going on with him. She's one of the very few characters to actually take the time to worry about Henry. And Henry is the first one to believe in Emma no matter what's going on. **

**I hope if your a Swan Believer fan as I am, that I have done them a justice here. Although I doubt anyone can do them better than OUAT writers themselves. ;)**

**So, as always thanks for reading! Any comments would be a joy. Reviews brighten my day up, even the bad ones, so long as you're not rude! :)**

**Come again soon!**


	3. A Lesson In Sailing

**A.N. Well, I'm glad everyone has liked the last couple chapters! So, I hope you like this one as well! :) **

The Henry Chronicles

A Lesson In Sailing

"I want to go sailing." Henry declared.

Emma's eyebrows went up. Both she and Elsa were sitting at the dining table sipping hot chocolate together talking quietly so they wouldn't wake anyone else in the apartment up when Henry came down the stairs from the loft looking rather determined. Elsa and Emma were still going through a pile of city records Emma had brought home with her earlier that day. They were both still hoping to find some kind of a clue in their about Anna or the Snow Queen. Both Charming and Snow had already put Baby Neal to bed, then so exhausted had decided to go to bed themselves. Since it wasn't that late and Henry didn't have to go to school the next day Emma had allowed him to stay up. For the last couple hours he had been upstairs in the loft keeping himself occupied since they had dinner together. The last thing Emma expected when he finally decided to join the land of the living downstairs again was for him to demand to go sailing.

"I hope you don't mean right now, kid." Emma teased, smirking. "It's a little late."

"Not to mention dark." Elsa chimed in teasingly as well.

"Not now," Henry clarified. "Tomorrow. With Killian."

"Okay...?" Emma said curiously. "What brought on the sudden decision to go sailing?"

"It's been a while since Killian and I went sailing together." Henry shrugged. "I enjoyed it. Why? You don't mind do you? We didn't have plans tomorrow, right? Or do you think Killian will mind since it's such short notice?"

"No, not all, kid." Emma shook her head, a wry smile gracing her lips. "I don't mind at all if you want to go sailing, nor do I think Killian will mind either even despite the short notice. I'll call him now and set it up so the two of you can go out tomorrow morning."

"You don't think he'll be busy, do you?" Henry asked softly. "I don't want to take him away if you need his help to find the Snow Queen."

"Henry," Emma pulled out her phone. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Killian will be thrilled. He actually likes spending time with you, don't forget that, first of all. Second, I might need his help for a few hours in the morning, I was hoping he could help me move some of the boxes with all the records in them from storage to the Sheriff Station so Elsa and I could go through them. Once that's done though he's all yours. That work?"

"Yes," Henry nodded.

"Okay, I'll call him now then." Emma said.

"Thanks, Mom." Henry hugged her quickly before he dashed off upstairs.

"What was that about?" Elsa quirked her eyebrow. "He seemed very serious just then."

"I saw. I don't know what that was about." Emma turned her head to look towards the stairs. She narrowed her eyes as she wondered what he son could be up to now, what operation he could be working on, and more importantly she wondered why he hadn't told her about it. "Maybe he just really wants to go sailing."

"You don't sound sure about that." Elsa commented.

"I'm not," Emma shrugged. "I know my kid. He's up to something."

"What's he up to?" Elsa asked also looking towards the stairs.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out after he goes sailing with Killian tomorrow." Emma clicked on Killian's number in her phone as she sat back in her chair while she waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Swan," Killian greeted. "Is there something wrong? Did the Snow Queen attack?"

"No, nothing like that." Emma assured him. "I'm calling because Henry wants to go sailing with you, tomorrow. I was hoping you could take him out tomorrow afternoon."

"Certainly," Killian agreed easily. "I'd be happy to take the lad out on the water tomorrow afternoon, as soon as I help you move those boxes I'll be happy to take him out. Tell him to be ready by noon tomorrow and I'll grab us some food, we'll make a day of it."

"I'll tell him," Emma smiled, nudging Elsa as she smirked at her. "Thanks Killian."

"It's my pleasure, Swan." Killian answered. "I rather enjoy spending time with your son anyway, it's no trouble."

"I still can appreciate it." Emma smiled. "So just accept the thank you and move on."

"You're welcome, Swan." She could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Now, was there anything else you required of me or am I free to retire for the night?"

"No, good night Killian." Emma smiled softly to herself ignoring the looks Elsa was shooting her way. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning, Swan." Killian bid a good night. "Tell your lad I'll see him tomorrow as well and to make sure he gets a good night's rest. There's a lot of work to be done on board a ship, every good sailor should get a decent night's sleep."

"I'll be sure to pass the message along." Emma teased. "Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Swan." Emma hung up her phone.

Emma looked up from her phone to see Elsa staring at her from where she was sitting on the other side of the table. Emma mock glared at her friend who was shooting her a look. Elsa merely raised an eyebrow before looking down at the pile of papers and books sitting between them.

"What?" Emma asked nudging Elsa with her foot again.

"Nothing," Elsa shrugged.

"Ha, you're a really bad liar." Emma raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Want to try again?"

"I just don't think you notice quite how much you glow or smile when you talk to Killian." Elsa smiled sheepishly. She waved a hand to stop Emma's protests. "It's not a bad thing, Emma. You shouldn't feel shy about showing how you feel about him. It's not such a bad thing to have feelings for someone, especially someone like Killian, who cares for you beyond all reason."

"Why does everyone think I get all mushy around Killian?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Because you do!" Henry shouted from upstairs.

"I think it's time for bed, kid." Emma shook her head. "And don't yell, your uncle is sleeping, and if you wake him up your grandparents will have some kind of meltdown."

"You only want me to go to bed because I said you get all mushy around Killian." Henry teased. "Which I agree with Elsa, it is not a bad thing. And sorry about yelling. Neal didn't wake up, did he?"

"No, he didn't. You're very lucky." Emma folded her arms across her chest as she looked between her friend and her son. "I do not get mushy. And you should get to bed, Killian has insisted that you get a good night's sleep before tomorrow. Apparently, sailors should be bright eyed and bushy tailed before setting sail on the water or something like that."

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed?" Elsa frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It's a saying we have in this world." Emma explained. By now she was used to explaining this worlds ins and outs to people like Elsa and Killian who don't have any false memories of this world. "It just means your wide awake."

"He's taking me tomorrow?" Henry asked, sounding excited and serious all at the same time.

"Yes, he's thrilled about it." Emma smiled. "Be ready by noon and he's bringing food with you guys so the two of you can make a day of it. So, you should get cleaned up and get ready for bed soon so you can get enough sleep before tomorrow. Wouldn't want you falling asleep and shirking your duties as first mate, would we?"

"I'll get cleaned up and ready for bed once you admit you get mushy around Killian." Henry folded his arms across his chest. "Come on, Mom. It's not a bad thing, you get mushy around me. Don't you?"

"He has a fair point." Elsa said diplomatically.

"Whose side are you on?" Emma demanded looking at Elsa.

"And Kristoff calls me bossy." Elsa commented offhandedly. Henry snickered at the top of the stairs. "I'm simply pointing out that he makes a valid argument, you do get mushy around Henry as well as Killian."

"Great, anyone else you want to add to the list of people I get mushy around?" Emma asked sardonically looking between Elsa and Henry.

"Emma," Elsa leaned forward in her chair as Henry sat down at the top of the stairs. "There's nothing wrong with showing that you care about someone. It's a good thing. There's nothing wrong with getting a little mushy over a guy you like, it's nice. With my sister and Kristoff it used to be a little annoying because she's my little sister and I want to protect her from everyone and everything but there's nothing I wouldn't give to see them together again."

"It's not such a bad thing, Mom." Henry smiled reassuringly. "You said you didn't want to run from your feelings anymore. Admitting that he makes you happy isn't a bad thing."

"You make me happy, kid." Emma smiled at her son. "And you're right I get mushy around you, that's an easy thing to admit. It always has been. But it's been a really long time since I've gotten mushy over a guy. That's a much harder thing to admit for me, but you're right." Emma sighed softly. "I do get just a little mushy around Killian. Just a little."

"I'll go get ready for bed now." Henry grinned.

"I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in, kid." Emma sighed turning to look at Elsa who was pretending to look at the papers between them. "Shut up."

"I said nothing," Elsa teased in a sing song voice.

"Come on," Emma started cleaning up the papers. "We should call it a night, get some sleep. All this stuff will still be here in the morning and if we find something it won't do us any good to be half asleep and going after the Snow Queen."

Elsa helped up reluctantly clean up the books and papers scattered across the dining table. They carefully stacked them both into a neat pile on one end of the table. They could hear Henry moving around in the loft upstairs but Emma could tell he was trying to be quiet since he knew his uncle and grandparents were both sleeping beneath his feet. Emma and Elsa were also trying to keep quiet as they placed their dirty cups and plates into the sink. Briefly in the back of her mind Emma wondered if this was what it would have been like to have sleepovers when she was little. Her and her friend trying to be quiet while they stayed up until all hours of the night talking, laughing, and just hanging out together. Emma had to admit this was pretty nice having a friend, someone she could talk to about whatever, someone to talk to her, and someone who understood her in a way no one else really can.

Once everything was cleaned up Elsa and Emma went upstairs to the loft. Elsa grabbed her clothes from daybed pushed into one corner which is normally Henry's but he was allowing Elsa to use it for however long she was staying with them. Elsa grabbed her clothes which had been lent to her by Emma so she could have something to sleep in and went down to the bathroom so she could change. Meanwhile, Emma started going through her own clothes looking for something to wear to bed while Henry was busying himself with setting an alarm clock on his phone. After Elsa returned to the loft Emma went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas as well. Henry got himself settled into his mother's bed.

After Henry offered his bed to Elsa he originally intended to take up residence on the couch in the living room downstairs but the first night Elsa had stayed with them was the night he almost lost his mother too. After he had fallen asleep on the couch he had a terrible nightmare of coming home that night only to find Emma was gone, and wasn't coming back. With that horrible dream burning behind his eyes he woke up shaking and his first thought was to find his mother. Henry had raced upstairs and crawled into bed with his mother burying his face into her neck. The sudden movement startled Emma out of sleep to see what was wrong. She found Henry clinging to her tightly, so she ran her fingers through his hair asking him what was wrong, and if everything was okay. After that he kept having trouble sleeping, that dream coming back, and curling up with Emma in the middle of the night was the only thing keeping it at bay. Emma promised that all dreams pass with time, even the most frightening ones. She said it with such a certainty Henry wondered if she was speaking from experience on the subject.

Emma came walking back into the loft. She said goodnight to Elsa before walking around to Henry's side of the bed kissing him on the top of his head. Henry laid back in the bed resting his head on his pillow. Emma tugged the blankets up to his chin tucking him into bed gently. Some part of Henry wondered if he was too old to be tucked in by his mother anymore, but a much larger part really didn't care. The larger part was happy to be tucked in by his mother after being denied it for so long. She kissed him on the forehead once more before she went to her side of the bed crawled in and turned off the light bathing the room in darkness. The only light emanating in the room was from that of the moon.

As Henry began to doze off he could feel Emma gently brushing the hair out of his face. He could hear the low whispers of Elsa and Emma talking to each other as he blinked slowly, his eyelids felt heavier and heavier as sleep pulled him under. Without thinking about it, he turned until he crashed into Emma's shoulder. He curled himself around her and felt her wrap an arm around his shoulders tugging him even further into her. Henry rested his chin on her shoulder, his face buried in the crook of her neck, and he could feel the arm wrapped around her reach around to gently brush her fingers over his forehead. Emma stroked his hair further lulling him to sleep. Henry sighed softly as he let the rhythm of Emma's heartbeat draw him even further under, along with her even breathing, and her gentle stroking of his hair. In that moment Henry knew there was no safer place in the world than right here in his mother's arms, with that thought in mind he promptly fell asleep.

The next morning Henry woke up to his alarm on his phone going off by his head. His mother's side of the bed along with Elsa's bed were both empty. For a moment panic raced through him as he wondered if something had happened while he was asleep until he caught sight of a folded note propped up on his mother's pillow. Henry snatched the note of the top of the pillow, saw his name written across the front in his mother's handwriting, and opened it to see what it said:

_Hey kid,_

_Elsa and I went to the Sheriff Station earlier to get a jump on the paperwork for the day. Enjoy your morning and Killian will be by to pick you up promptly at non, his words not mine. I went to Granny's this morning and I left some donuts for you on the island downstairs. I would have grabbed you a hot chocolate but I figured it would be cold once you got up. Enjoy your breakfast, by the time you get up you may be home alone, as your grandparents were planning to talk to Belle about watching my little brother tonight. _

_Try not to wreck the place. ;) If you need anything, I have my cell on me so just give me a call. Have fun with Killian and do not forget to wear your life vest. I mean it, and do not roll your eyes at this note. I'll see you when I get home. Be good. I love you. _

_-Mom_

Folding the note again he tossed it onto the night table beside the bed, kicked the blankets out of the way doing his best to untangle his feet from the sheet without falling out of the bed. Once he defeated his bed sheets Henry went downstairs to find the apartment was empty as Emma had promised it could be. Along with a bag from Granny's sitting on the little island in the middle of the kitchen, picking it up Henry glanced inside to find two chocolate covered donuts waiting for him in the bag. Henry grinned silently thanking his mother for picking up his favorite donuts. He headed towards the fridge to pull out the carton of milk inside, then he grabbed a glass to pour it into. With his breakfast in hand Henry placed it on the dining table before he walked over to his mother's music player. He turned it on to the music station he and his mother used to listen to in the mornings when they were in New York together.

With that Henry sat down to eat his breakfast while listening to the music play in the background. Even with the loud music playing through the apartment Henry missed Emma sitting across from him eating her own breakfast. Normally, they would talk as they ate so even with the music playing right now the whole place just sounded rather quiet. Looking around the apartment, Henry thought it all seemed rather quiet at the moment. The whole apartment was normally filled with chaos and noise. Living with his mother, his grandparents, his new uncle, and a Queen of Arendelle in a small little apartment that was barely big enough for his mother and his grandmother when they lived together during the curse. Never mind trying to house four adults, a teenager, and a baby. It was a constant chaos living in this tiny apartment right now and while he loved spending time with his family, there was a limit to being in a constant contact with them. Vaguely, Henry wondered how his mother managed to put up with it for this long since she likes her privacy and having some time alone.

Henry had finished changing out of his pajamas, put his dirty cup, and dish into the sink when he heard a knock on the front door. Glancing at the clock he realized Killian was a little earlier than he said he was going to be here but Henry didn't mind. Heading over to the door he pulled it open to find Killian on the other side of the door waiting for him with a smile and a basket in his hand.

"Hey, Killian," Henry smiled. "What's in the basket?"

"Hello, lad," Killian smiled widely. "This is a bit of food in here for the both of us on our little excursion today. Granny lent me the basket to put it all in. Sorry, I'm a little earlier but your mother no longer required my services so I thought I would collect you a little earlier. I hope you don't mind."

"Nope, let's go." Henry raised an eyebrow. "So, are we commandeering another ship today?"

"Aye," Killian scratched nervously behind his ear. "Well, without the Jolly Roger here, my options for ships is somewhat limited."

"Good thing my mother is the Sheriff and the Mayor." Henry teased. "Should keep us from getting into too much trouble."

"Aye," Killian nodded in agreement. "Well, then lad, should we get underway?"

Henry grabbed his coat and followed Killian out of the apartment to the docks. They chatted on the way there and Killian handed Henry another new book of knots. This was the third book Killian had handed him to learn how to tie knots. Henry didn't know what was more astounding that there were so many knots in the world or that every knot in these books Killian brought him he knew how tie, could probably tie them in his sleep. Of course, Henry was also a little surprised and awed with how well Killian could tie knots only using one hand. Henry did his best not to say any of that out loud because he didn't want to ever offend Killian, he did like the guy.

Later on that afternoon with the sun hanging low in the sky Killian guessed he should start getting ready to head back to Storybrooke sometime soon. Right now, they were sitting in their commandeered ship just off the shores of Storybrooke. Instead of dropping anchor and heading to shore in a small boat like they had before, both of them had decided to eat on the deck of the ship. Henry had dragged up chairs from below deck, something he had called folding chairs. Once they had their chairs Killian had opened the basket he had gotten from Granny's and together they ate their food. Killian had seen a fleeting look of surprise on Henry's face when he opened the basket to be pleasantly surprised to find all his favorites packed into the basket, including two pieces of chocolate cake. The look disappeared from his face as fast as it had come. Briefly, Killian wondered why the boy was so surprised to see his favorite foods packed for him. What else would Killian have brought for him to eat? Something he doesn't like? Perhaps, he just wasn't sure Killian knew what he liked to eat.

Killian had felt something in his heart go out to the young boy who lived through more than his fair share of terrible issues in the world. Living through a curse, being made to think you're crazy, nearly dying, losing his mother, finding a father, losing that father, being kidnapped, and many other horrific things no child should ever endure. Killian's heart went out to the boy who should never be surprised someone bothers to pay attention to the things he likes to eat or how he likes to spend his time.

Once they had finished their food they settled back in their chairs to watch the sun keep setting over the town of Storybrooke. The night began to descend on the town, the lights on the town coming on as darkness rolled over Storybrooke. Glancing at the mess they had left from the food they had eaten Killian knew they should start cleaning up soon, but he decided to rest another few minutes instead, and let the food settle in their stomachs before moving around. Not to mention they needed to get ready to head back sometime soon. Emma had asked him to drop Henry off back at the apartment once they were back on dry land earlier that morning. She figured Henry would be bored going through the city records with her and Elsa. Killian took a quick look at the lad sitting beside him but realized that while he had gotten lost in his own thoughts, Henry had as well. Henry was staring at the small town lost deep inside the recess of his own mind.

In that moment, Killian had never seen so much of Emma in Henry than he did right now. There were glimpses time to time where he could see Emma in her son, more often than not, Henry looked more like Emma and acted like her than he did his father. There was a smile he noticed Henry had, when he grinned wide and large, truly happy the smile was just like that of Emma's. The lad's perceptiveness, stubbornness, and overall personality resembled that of Emma's just without the large walls protecting his heart. Right now, he could see Henry mulling over whatever it is in his head, looking at it from every angle, and carefully deciding what to do about his thoughts. He seen Emma with the very same lost in thought look on her face. He supposed he would be more frightened of that look on Emma's face if he ever thought it would hurt him and not the villains. However, with Henry, Killian was not quite sure what was going on in that lad's head at the moment. Killian knew Emma better than anyone except for Henry who probably knew her better. And while mother and son share many similarities he can't read Henry as easily. He supposed it probably had something to do with the parts of Henry's personality coming from Neal, it obscured his ability to read Henry as well as he could Emma.

"Killian," Henry broke the silence. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Aye," Killian nodded with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He hoped there would come a day where Henry would just ask his something without the pretense of asking him if its alright first. "You can talk to me about anything, lad. What do you want to talk about?"

"My mother," Henry answered swiftly.

"Your mother?" Killian frowned, not sure where Henry was going with this train of thought. "First off, to clarify the point you are talking about Emma? Not Regina. And what about your mother, lad? If you're worried about what's going on with the Snow Queen you shouldn't worry, lad. Nothing is going to happen to your mother, she can take care of herself, and not as long as I'm around. Not that she needs saving."

"Yes, I'm talking about Emma. No, I wasn't worried about the Snow Queen." Killian shot Henry a questioning look to which Henry shrugged. "My Mom will stop her, she's a hero, and that's what she does. I'm not talking about any villains, I'm talking about you and her. Together."

"Been taking lessons from your grandfather, Charming?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

All at once Killian realized something very important, the sudden demand from Henry to go sailing, and then starting a conversation about his relationship with his mother. Suddenly, Killian realized this had been Henry's plan from the start, to get Killian alone so he could talk to him about his relationship with Emma. Stifling a smirk at the boy's tact, Killian wondered where this conversation was headed now. All too soon his amusement faded as he hoped that Henry wasn't upset about his relationship with Emma, he would hate to put him in such an awkward place. More than his next breath Killian wants nothing more than to be at Emma Swan's side, but he will not be there at the expense of her son. He doubts Emma would want her there if Henry wasn't comfortable with it either. Turning to face Henry better he dropped the teasing at once, turning serious instead.

"Is there something bothering you, Henry?" Killian asked solemnly. "Does my being with your mother bother you?"

"No! Well, yes, its bothers me." Henry sighed frustrated. Killian inhaled sharply, sitting back in his chair. "It bothers me, but it's not you that bothers me."

Henry seemed frustrated that he couldn't explain what he was feeling properly but Killian could see where he was going with his thoughts. "It bothers you because it's your mother and no matter who the man with her is, it will never sit comfortably with you because it's _your_ _mother_. It's not a personal problem with me, just the being with someone is enough to bother you because you're splitting your time with you mother with someone who isn't you."

Henry nodded in agreement with Killian but then looked to the ground and then to the town of Storybrooke for a moment. Henry still seemed as though he had something else on his mind. Killian waited patiently for Henry to collect his thoughts, knowing he probably wouldn't care much for being interrupted while he was thinking. After a few minutes of silence Killian sat back in his chair letting himself relax a bit while he waited.

"You're not going to hurt my Mother are you?" Henry asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry, lad?" Killian frowned.

"You're not going to hurt my Mom, are you?" Henry repeated, eyes narrowing onto Killian. "My Mother has been through enough pain and hurt. She's had enough of people promising to stick around only to leave. Before I was cursed she never told me what happened between her my and Dad, when I was cursed I guess the cursed version of my Mother didn't have the same reservations, and told me. My Father and so many other people have left her. I don't want her to get hurt again. So, you're not going to hurt my Mom, are you? Because if you are, you should leave now before she gets in deeper. I want my Mother to be happy, not sad."

"I will not hurt your mother." Killian said decisively. "I will not leave her, no matter what happens. That isn't my intention, nor will I ever do anything to hurt her."

"My Father promised the same things, but he still left when things changed." Henry pointed out. Although, the lad didn't seem very angry with him, he didn't seem very happy either. "I don't want to see my Mom in pain."

"I won't hurt your mother, Henry." Killian promised. "You have my word, that I would never do anything to hurt your mother, and I will always be there for her. And I'll be there for you too, if you ever need me."

Henry didn't say anything for a moment, just stared him down long and hard. Killian could tell he was looking for something. He had the very same probing gaze Emma has when she's looking for lies. Dimly, in the deepest regions of his mind he wondered for a brief moment if Henry had inherited the same ability to detect lies that his mother has. Killian refused to flinch as Henry stared him down, knowing there was a lot riding on this moment for his relationship with Emma. If Henry didn't believe him here, he wondered what he could possibly do to get him to trust that he would sooner hurt himself than he would ever do anything to hurt Emma.

"Good," Henry said simply once he found whatever he was looking for.

"Good?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," Henry nodded. "But if you ever break your promise and hurt my Mom I'll help my grandfather track you down, just so you know."

"Good thing I don't have to worry about that." Killian smirked. "Since I won't hurt your mother."

"Very true," Henry nodded with a smile.

"Are we alright then, lad?" Killian asked sheepishly. "You don't mind my relationship with your mother, do you?"

"As long as you don't hurt my Mom," Henry shrugged. "Then I don't mind. You make her happy, I've never seen her smile so much around another person before. Her eyes light up more now than they ever have, I just want her to be happy. And you make my Mom happy, so of course I don't mind your relationship with her."

"Good," Killian nodded.

"Good?" Henry teased raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, good." Killian smiled, he ruffled Henry's hair. "My relationship with your mother wouldn't last long if you didn't want me around, lad. She wants your happiness more than her own and she would do anything to ensure that."

"Most adults wouldn't tell me that." Henry shrugged. "They'd then think I'd sacrifice my happiness for my Mom."

"Aye, guess it's a good thing I'm not most adults." Killian smirked teasingly. "But I know I said nothing you don't already know, lad. I've never met anyone who knows your mother quite like you do, Henry. I've said nothing to you about her that you don't already know about her. True?"

"True," Henry smiled. He gave Killian a side glance. "You know her pretty well too from what I've seen."

"She's something of an open book to me." Killian smiled softly.

Henry eyed him once more but he seemed satisfied with what he saw there written plain as day on Killian's face. Something told him that much like Emma, Henry could read him as well as she could. That he was looking at Killian for any traces of lying or any trace that Killian might run away at any moment. Henry seemed to like whatever he read on Killian's face because he smiled widely, brightly, and happily at him a moment later. Sighing softly to himself, he was happy to have passed whatever test he had just been through.

Although, he chuckled silently to himself as he watched the sun set on Storybrooke once more that he was far more afraid of Henry's disapproval of his relationship with Emma than he was of her parents disapproval of his relationship with Emma.

Go figure, the dreaded Captain Hook, more frightened of a 12 year old boy than anyone else. Well, except maybe for the 12 year old boy's mother, the woman who stole his heart.

Henry was laying in Emma's bed later on that night in his pajamas with a comic book in his hands. Elsa was fast asleep in his bed but his mother was still downstairs. He could hear Emma talking on the phone to someone, she chuckled every once and a while but otherwise doing her best to keep quiet. His grandparents and his uncle were already asleep but a quick glance at the clock proved his uncle would be awake soon, screaming hungry. Soon his mother would come upstairs to tell him it was time for bed. She had already let him stay up considerably late since he had gotten home wired and unable to rest to fall into a peaceful sleep.

After a few minutes he could hear Emma say goodbye to whoever she was talking to, then he could hear her feet on the stairs heading to the loft. When she walked into the room she was still chuckling softly to herself. Henry cocked his head questioningly at her. Emma was already dressed in her pajamas so she just headed straight for the bed dropping herself down beside him in a sitting position leaning against the headboard she folded her arms with a chuckle. Henry pushed himself up so he was sitting as well, closing the comic book, and dropping it into his lap. Once he turned to look at his mother he could see she was still smiling, amusement dancing in her eyes. Normally, Henry would be all for it but he was rather confused since when she had come home from the Sheriff Station she had informed everyone she had met the Snow Queen before when she was younger. Although, for whatever reason she had no recollection of such an event happening when she was 13 or 14 years old. She hadn't been in the best mood since, but she also wasn't upset or angry, she had just been confused but this new development. So, seeing her practically shaking with amusement was strange sight, indeed.

"In all the confusion and my revelation that I know the Snow Queen, Killian had forgotten to mention how your sailing lesson had gone today." Emma began with teasing smile. "So, he decided to call me to fill me in on a rather interesting conversation he had with you earlier. Tell me, kid. Have you been spending a little too much time with your grandfather that you decided to ask the intentions of the guy I'm seeing?"

"I didn't ask for his intentions." Henry muttered needlessly.

"May as well have," Emma teased. "Killian won't hurt me, kid. You don't have to worry about that. Besides, I'm the parent, it's my job to worry about you."

"Is that such a bad thing I want to look out for you too?" Henry frowned. "You deserve good, you deserve to be happy, and you deserve your Happy Ending. I just wanted to make sure that Killian wasn't going to leave."

They both let the _like everyone else_, hang unspoken in the air. Emma's teasing demeanor left when she realized Henry thought she was mocking him. She tugged her son into her side tucking him underneath her arm and he fell into her burying his face into her shoulder.

"I love that you want to look out for me, kid." Emma kissed the top of his head. "I'm not mocking you, I'm glad you love me so much you don't want me to get hurt, but I know Killian wouldn't hurt me. He'd sooner hurt himself."

"I gathered," Henry said sardonically.

"So have I," Emma rubbed his arm. She let her head rest against his. "You think Killian is my Happy Ending?"

"Isn't he?" Henry asked, puzzled. He glanced at his mother.

"I don't know." Emma said slowly, as if it were the first time she were confronted with that question. "I care about Killian, very much, and I don't know what I'd do without him around. But I already have my Happy Ending, kid. I've had it long before I was with Killian and if things don't work between us, I'll still have my Happy Ending."

"What is it?" Henry thought back, confused.

"You're my Happy Ending, Henry." Emma squeezed him to her tighter. "You have always been what I needed to be happy, everything else is just icing on the cake."

Henry grinned widely practically bombarding his mother in a massive hug. Emma just chuckled softly to herself wrapping her son in a tight hug.

"So, what was the verdict on Killian, anyway?" Emma asked after Henry released her from his bear hug. "He didn't mention if there was one."

"I like him," Henry confessed. "He'll make a perfect addition to the family. He fights for what he wants, he doesn't give up, and best of all he makes you smile. That's enough." Henry thought about it for a moment. "But if he hurts you I reserve the right to hate his guts."

"I expect no less." Emma nodded. "Come on, we should get to bed."

"Yeah, you have a Snow Queen to find." Henry slipped further under the covers snuggling up to his mother. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, kid." Emma turned out the light, settled down next to Henry and closed her eyes.

Emma supposes Henry's probably getting too old to sleep next to her like this night after night but she can't bring herself to send Henry to sleep on the couch or to sleep there herself. Not when she heard his nightmares, dreams of losing her. She wants to be there to soothe away those nightmares, promise she'll always come home to him, and be there when he needs her. Not when she missed out on the first ten years of his life and all those moments when he would have crawled into bed with her when he didn't feel well or was afraid of a monster or the dark or whatever. She just couldn't do it to him, not after everything they've been through. And maybe some part of sleeping beside her son lets her know he's safe, he's still by her side, and no villain would dare go near him. Not with her and Elsa sleeping so closely. Sighing Emma glanced over at her now sleeping son, a day of sailing tuckers him out so much he fall asleep the moment his head hits the pillow once he's settled down a bit.

Emma thought back to when she had asked Henry if he thought Walsh was worthy of joining there little family. He had told her Walsh wanted them to be his family, to be his home. Sighing, maybe Walsh wasn't it for them but Henry actually liked Killian, didn't simply tolerant him because he liked his mother and vice versa. Killian spends time with Henry because he enjoys Henry's company. She can tell when he talks about what they did together that day, his face lights up, and he smiles so broadly she wonders if his cheeks will split into two. Although, she's sure there won't come a day when Henry will hate Killian, she does have to admit she'd pity what would happen to Killian should that day come.

Emma laughed softly to herself at the thought that Captain Hook would be running scared from a 12 year old boy. Emma smiled proudly into the darkness since after all Henry is _her _son, he was bound to have someone running scared from him sooner or later.

THE END

**A.N. I know I already mentioned I love Swan Believer, but does anyone else just absolutely love Captain Cobra? Or Captain Cobra Swan? I happen to love all of those relationships! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Come again soon! ;)**


	4. Henry's Lost Savior

**A.N. This takes place after 2x01 once Emma and Snow have fallen through the portal to the Enchanted Forest. **

The Henry Chronicles

Henry's Lost Savior

Almost a year ago, Henry had brought Emma Swan to Storybrooke in the hope that she would break the curse cast by the Evil Queen and bring back the Happy Endings. He hoped she would fulfill her role as the Savior, but he never thought she would end up being his Savior instead.

Staring at the picture of Emma and Mary Margaret together Henry sighed softly. He glanced at his... Grandfather, he supposed. He glanced at David who was rummaging through the kitchen, he kept scratching his head as he opened and closed all the cupboards and drawers. Henry assumed David didn't have much of a clue as to where anything was in the kitchen, he seemed to know where the cups were but beyond that, David was hopeless. Henry shrugged setting his chin back down onto his forearms. David had reassured him that Emma and Mary Margaret were alive and that he would find them, that he would always find them. For the last year in trying to convince Emma the curse was real, that she could break it, he couldn't remember a time when he lost hope.

The night Emma had decided to stay in Storybrooke and he watched as time ticked forward for the first time in 28 years, for the first time in years he had felt hopeful. And no matter what happened he hadn't lost that hope, not even when he ate the cursed apple turnover. Those overwhelming feelings of hopelessness were creeping back, threatening to pull him under a wave of sadness.

Henry felt tears prick his eyes. Quickly he glanced down before David noticed to wipe them on his sleeve. When he looked back up he saw David was too busy fighting with the stove to notice his emotional conflict. After David promised he would get them back he told Henry they should eat dinner or Emma might kill him for not properly feeding her son while she's gone. Despite Henry's insistence he wasn't hungry, David insisted he should eat something before he got cleaned up for bed. Henry gave up fighting him, opting instead to take a seat at the island to keep staring at the picture sitting front of him.

Henry just kept wishing this was all a dream, a really bad dream. He wished with all his heart that at any moment the door would open with a loud crash, Emma would come barreling through, her presence loud and commending like always. It's hard not to notice Emma Swan when she enters a room. He hoped she would smile that wide, happy smile, her truly happy smile, and walk over to him, ruffle his hair, and wrap him in a warm hug with a teasing grin. She'd ask, "What's the matter, kid?" He'd bury his face into her stomach and chest while he clings to her and she holds him until he's ready to let her go.

The door stays closed. The apartment remains quiet. With no warm smiles or hugs.

Wiping his face once more Henry takes note of the apartment. Normally, this apartment was filled with life and laughter. Henry had always viewed this apartment as a safe haven from Regina, the one place in all of Storybrooke where she had no real power. The building wasn't owned by her, so she couldn't kick Emma or Mary Margaret out. It was owned by Gold, who was more powerful than Regina, and never seemed to have an interest in helping her unless it suited him. This apartment was safe from Regina, she would never make it passed the front door, not with Emma standing in the way. Here he was free to do as he pleased, to be himself, and to talk about his book without fear of reprimand. Henry liked being here before because it felt like home whenever he was inside these four walls.

Now, he understands as he looks around the apartment, that it was never this place that made him feel safe from Regina, and it was never this place that was his safe haven. His safe haven, his protection, and his home had been Emma. Without her, this place is almost unrecognizable to him.

Henry sighed softly turning back to let his chin rest on his forearms again. David was just finishing whatever he was cooking and was carefully moving it to a plate. Once he was satisfied with how everything was arranged on the plate he deposited it in front of Henry, who just eyed it with a vague disinterest.

"I figured you would like grilled cheese and tomato soup." David shrugged nervously. "I used to see you and Emma eating it together at Granny's when we were all still cursed."

For the first time Henry realized how strange this all must be for Prince Charming, to wake up from a curse, meet his 28 year old, almost 29 year old daughter, who he probably feels like she was just a newborn yesterday, and find he has a ten year old grandson. Not to mention be reunited with his entire family only to lose them not even a day later. From all of David's nervous fidgeting Henry wondered if he was also nervous because this was the first time he was ever responsible for taking care of a child. Emma had been a newborn when she was placed into the wardrobe to be sent to this realm, David never had a chance to really take care of a child before. Henry smiled thankfully for the food which on any other day he would happily wolf down but right now his stomach twisted and turned at the thought of consuming food.

"Thanks," Henry whispered meekly.

Henry took the spoon in his tomato soup that David had placed there for him to push around the liquid inside the bowl. A frown creasing his face as David looked on in concern. There was a cloud of dark sadness hanging over Henry's head, his food of no interest to him.

There hadn't been a moment in David's life where he felt unsure of himself, unsure of what to do, or what to say. He always had a plan, a step forward to take, and he was always sure. In this moment though, he felt unease course through him as he watched Henry play with his food, pushing the soup around the bowl, and nibbling on the grilled cheese sandwich he had made him. This was his _grandson _sitting before him, with a heavy heart, and he was _failing _him. If Snow were here, she would know exactly what to do to cheer Henry up. And if his daughter... David felt a stab at his heart, the daughter he had finally been reunited with only to lose her once more to a portal off to some far away land. If Emma were here, well, Henry wouldn't be sad at all. Something told him all Emma had to do was just be there for Henry to make him feel better. David wished it was within in his power to bring Emma home just so he could put a smile on Henry's face right now.

"Not hungry, huh?" David asked, unsure.

"Not really," Henry shrugged. He glanced at the bathroom. "Do you mind if I just get cleaned up and go to bed. I'm kind of tired."

"Sure," David nodded, happy for a plan, and something to do. "Sure, I'll just clean up out here."

Henry nodded in response before he grabbed his stuff to head into the bathroom. While Henry was busying himself getting ready for bed in the bathroom, David took a moment to clean the kitchen, and used the down time to reflect on what a crazy day it had been. One moment as David Nolan he was headed for Boston hoping he could somehow start his life over after the mess he had managed to turn it into. In the next moment he remembered who he really was, returned to Storybrooke, found his wife, his daughter, and his grandson. Then the whole town turned to chaos when a Wrath was let loose. Racing to save The Evil Queen at the behest of his daughter and grandson only to lose his wife and daughter after that.

Easing himself down onto his wife's bed he could feel the emotional upheaval of the day begin to take it's toll on him. He wanted nothing more than to hit something right now, take his anger over losing his family just after finding them again on something or someone. He wanted to start the search for them now. He felt anxious just waiting for the search to begin, waiting a whole night while his family was who knows where. David hoped they were someplace safe, someplace warm, and most of all he hoped they were at least together. They would keep each other safe if he was not able. David worked to get himself under control, it wouldn't do well for Henry if he turned into a mess on him. That little boy was depending on him. Plus, David couldn't shake the thought he would pay if something happened to Henry while he was under his watch. And not at The Evil Queen's hand but by his daughter's.

Vaguely, in the back corners of his mind David heard the shower in the bathroom turn off. He could hear Henry rummaging through the bathroom. Dimly, David turned to stare at the bathroom door from his seat on the bed. He felt tears prick his eyes for the little boy behind that door, the one whose heart is clearly aching as much as his own is. Maybe not in quite the same way since he is not mourning the loss of a wife and daughter but he is mourning the loss of his mother. A mother Henry very clearly thinks the world of. Even in David's cursed memories he could remember how Henry's eyes lit up whenever Emma was around, the weight the young boy seemed to carry around wasn't there. There was a light in the boy's eyes. He was happier with Emma around. He loves her dearly. David could understand what it was like to lose a mother, to wish for her to be there, to wrap her warm arms around him in a soft, loving embrace. He remembered longing for hugs from his mother after she passed away. David had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing exactly what it's like to lose a mother. Although, David hoped Henry's current loss with have a less permanent ending.

Henry exited the bathroom with his backpack slung over his shoulder, dressed in his pajamas, and his hair wet and tousled. Upon seeing his grandson David quickly rose to his feet coming out of the bedroom rubbing his hands nervously on his jeans as he tried to figure out what to say or do next. Henry seemed to be at the very same loss he was, unsure where to go from here. During the curse Henry and David had spent very little time together, Henry would be far more comfortable with Emma or even Mary Margaret than he was with him. They didn't know anything about each other. Well, Henry knew what he had read in his book, but that's second hand knowledge.

"So," David began.

"Do you mind if I just go to bed?" Henry asked softly. "I'm tired."

"Sure," David looked between the stairs and the bedroom. "Which bed do you want?"

"I'll take my Mom's." Henry said already headed for the stairs to the loft.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" David called after Henry. "Or turn on a night light? Or read you a story or something? What does a ten year old do before bed?"

Henry paused at the top of the stairs. He turned to look at David who felt very small at the moment and more unsure of himself than he ever has been before. The problem was, David didn't have the faintest clue as to how to provide comfort for his grandson. He didn't know how to make anything better for him or if it was even possible to make it better for him.

"I usually just read my book before I go to bed." Henry shrugged. "I don't like being tucked in."

"Got it, no tucking in." David nodded. "Good night, then Henry. I'll see you in the morning and I'll be right down here if you need me. Okay?"

"Okay," Henry disappeared into the loft.

David sighed wringing his hands feeling like he had accomplished nothing in the last hour or so he had Henry with him. So far, he feels like the only thing he's done right is offer Henry a place not with Regina tonight. Maybe he should take comfort in knowing Regina – his mother for the last ten years – probably wouldn't be doing much better at this point. In fact, she most likely wouldn't even care that Henry was upset Emma and Mary Margaret was gone, far too absorbed in her joy they were gone. David shook his head before he decided he should clean up for bed as well. He had a long day, he was tired, and he was going to have a long day again tomorrow so he should get some rest. Sighing, he took one last glance up at the loft wishing there was more he could do to comfort Henry before he headed to the bedroom.

Upstairs, in the small loft Henry flicked on the light beside the bed. The curtains to the window were pushed wide open letting in the natural light from the moon. Outside he could still see people racing around trying to get home, trying to find loved ones, and just general panic. He set his backpack filled with the belongings he had managed to gather in the hope he wouldn't have to live with Regina anymore. That Emma would make good on her promise for him to come live with her. This was not at all like how he pictured it. Henry tugged his book out of his bag, set it on the bed, and then placed his backpack at the foot of the bed. He crawled underneath the blankets and immediately he could see Emma's perfume or soap or whatever she wore. The bed smelled just like her and he found himself burying his face into the pillow and pulling the covers up to his neck. A poor substitute for her arms around him. Clutching his book and Emma's pillow Henry felt a hot tears start to pour down his cheeks.

Henry could pinpoint the exact moment he last cried this hard. The day when Archie had told him he was crazy and he would have to be locked up if he kept talking about curses and magic. He remembered that awful day. He couldn't even remember what he had been thinking when he ran out of Archie's office, all he knew was he needed to get away from that confining office. Henry knew he wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else in that moment. So, he ran away.

Any other time before Emma had come to town Henry ran to his castle. It was the one place he could think. It was the one place he could be himself. He had thought Regina hadn't known about it so it made it a perfect place to hide. Of course, she had known it existed, and she wanted to destroy it when it hurt the most to force Emma into doing something stupid but that was beside the point. Normally, when he was upset he would go the castle to just be alone but instead that day he found himself on Emma's doorstep, tears streaming down his face, and a horrible feeling of betrayal stabbing at his heart.

Emma hadn't wasted a moment before she tugged him inside the apartment asking him what was wrong, offering up hot chocolate, and s'mores Mary Margaret was making. Emma planted him firmly at the island, demanded to know what was wrong as she sat beside him. He could still feel her thumb brushing across his cheek as she wiped away the tears falling freely down his face. Henry had been surprised by the sudden display of affection from his mother but she hadn't even seemed to realize what she had done when he looked at her. Before he question her or say something Emma had him a tissue to blow his nose and s'more that was leaking chocolate all over the place. As he told her what happened he got more and more upset because he still couldn't understand why Archie would say such things. He had noticed Emma getting angrier as he talked but it was never directed towards him. In fact, she gently touched his shoulder to try and comfort him. That was the moment he jumped out of his chair and into her arms. He felt Emma go stiff for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Henry had no idea how long he stayed buried in her embrace but he did know she never loosened her embrace or tried to push him away until he started to move away.

Once she had dropped him off at Regina's office he felt better, lighter to have let himself be upset, and cry it out. He remembered Emma's reassuring smile as she drove away silently promising it wouldn't happen again if she had anything to say about it.

Now, however, Henry didn't have Emma to dry his tears or wipe them away. She wasn't here to pull him into a hug or make the pain go away. He wasn't even sure he would ever get to see her again. The very thought he might never see his mother again sent a fresh wave of hot tears spilling down his cheeks as he clutched the pillow just a little tighter. He inhaled sharply as he buried his face into the pillow.

Henry had brought Emma here to save the Happy Endings. He hadn't realized that in bringing her here, she would become his Happy Ending. She made everything better for him, she brightened his day, and gave him something to look forward to. Everyday after school she would meet him and they would spend time together, doing whatever. Even if he just worked on his homework at the Sheriff Station while she did her work at his desk. Mornings before school when she walk him to the bus. Silly moments between the crisis in life when there wasn't really anything huge happening, he missed those the most right now.

"Henry?" A voice called behind him, maybe he had been crying louder than he thought. "Henry, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Henry insisted.

"No, you're not." David walked up behind him. He knelt down beside the bed and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"I want my Mom." Henry mumbled through his tears into Emma's pillow. "I miss her."

More tears rolled down his cheeks and David wrapped an arm over Henry's small body pulling him into his large chest. Henry shook as he cried into Emma's pillow holding it tightly along with his book. David just held onto Henry as he cried trying to offer whatever comfort he could to this little boy whose whole life has been filled with such sadness. Losing the thing that has brought happiness into his life is just too much for this little boy to bear. Something he never should have had to bear.

"I promise you, Henry, I _will _them home. No matter what it takes." David declared. "I _will _find them and I _will _bring them home. And you _will _see your mother again. Don't ever doubt that, because I can tell you something based off everything I know and I've seen about Emma, I can tell you something about her."

"What's that?" Henry asked through a series of sniffles. David handed him a tissue from Emma's night table.

"She's fighting like hell to get home to you." David promised. "Your mother won't stop fighting until she finds a way back to you, that much I'm sure. It's just a matter of who gets there first, her, me, or your grandmother. But none of us are going to give up until our family is whole again, Henry. You have my _word_."

Henry stopped crying, letting himself finally calm down, and David kept handing him tissues as Henry's sharp intakes of breath and sniffles subsided. Henry seemed lost in his thoughts and David wasn't entirely sure what was going on in the young boy's head. At least, he didn't have an idea until Henry chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" David asked softly as he sat on the edge of Emma's bed.

"I was just thinking, I shouldn't feel bad for my Mom." Henry smiled sadly for his missing mother, but with a hint of amusement as well shining in his eyes. "I should feel bad for anyone who tries to keep her from getting back to me."

David and Henry chuckled at the image it conjured of Emma tearing through anything, anyone, and everything that stood in her way of getting home to Storybrooke. And for just a moment that night, the horrible weight of being away from loved ones that had settled onto their chests lifted as they shared a laugh together. David laughed heartily, it kept him and Henry from crying anymore. Once they were done laughing together, Henry pursed his lips.

"Do you really think you'll be able to find them?" Henry asked softly, sounding so small a piece of David's heart broke at the sound. The Henry he knows is always confident. "Do you think they'll find us first?"

"I don't know who will get there first." David answered honestly. "But what I do know is that one way or another we will all be together again. I know it, in my bones, in my heart, and my soul. We weren't brought back to ourselves to lose everything important to us." David looked at the clock. "Now, you should lie down and get some rest. Do you want me to stay until he fall asleep?"

Henry nodded as he curled further into the pillow he was clutching, allowing David to place his book onto the night table beside the bed. Henry buried his face into the pillow, breathing deeply to inhale the comforting smell of his mother. He let it lull him to sleep as he felt the exhaustion from the day's events finally overtake him and pull him into sleep. He could hear David flipping through the book after a few minutes since there wasn't much else to do. Henry let the thought of his finding his mother again help him drift off to sleep and he dreamed of the day he would finally get the chance to see her again.

Henry hoped it would be soon. He'd waited ten years to meet her the first time, he doesn't want to wait another ten before he sees her again. With the thought of reunion Henry drifted off to sleep dreaming of his mother's smile and warm hugs.

THE END

**A.N. Well, I know this was a little different than my other chapters, but I hope it was a good different. I must admit Swan Believer, Captain Cobra, and Captain Cobra Swan are probably some of my favorite relationship dynamics, but I'm pretty much a sucker for Henry and almost anyone. **

**So, thanks for stopping by and reading, please let me know what you guys think! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Come back soon!**


	5. The Dark One

**A.N. So, I wrote this a while ago but in honor of Comic Con weekend, I thought it might be fitting. Hope you all like it! :)**

The Henry Chronicles

The Dark One

Henry had read plenty of stories in his book about his grandfather Rumpelstiltskin as The Dark One. He had heard many stories from his family members about The Dark One. All the terrible tricky things he had done in the Enchanted Forest. He knew how his grandfather had manipulated everyone into helping in some way with the curse to bring them to The Land Without Magic. He knew how his grandfather had tricked both his other grandparents so he could get their hair to make Emma the key to breaking his Dark Curse. Henry knew how he twisted everything about Regina's world and viewpoint until she saw nothing but red and hatred for everyone and everything in the world. He knew how he helped turn her into a villain.

Most of all though, he knew how his grandfather tried to do the exact same thing to Emma in order to get his Happy Ending. But Happy Endings cannot be stolen, they must be earned. No one can give them to you, you have to go out in the world and prove that you deserve one. He hurt everyone in his quest for power and happiness, his family, Belle, and he tried to kill Killian. Something Henry was having a hard time coming to grips with. He cared about Killian a great deal, outside of the fact that he was with his mother. He liked Killian as a person, that he actually listened when he talked to him, and he taught him things. He had an enormous amount of patience when it came to teaching him knots or the correct way to steer a ship. When Henry had questions he answered them the best way he could, he was always honest with him, and he cared about him outside of the fact that he was Emma's son. Most of all, he liked how happy Killian made his mother and he knew if she lost Killian like she had lost so many other there was a chance she wouldn't recover. She would live, she would survive, but she might never dare to let herself fall in love again. He wanted his mother to be completely happy and romantic love is part of that.

Henry stared at the Sorcerer's Apprentice who had currently fallen asleep or passed out. Henry wasn't quite sure but Belle had called Dr. Whale to come take a look at him or to send an ambulance so he trusted he would be in good hands. Although, he had to admit his concern at the moment wasn't the man laying in front of him, but for his family who had gone running after the literal darkness. A few minutes ago he heard a loud commotion going on outside. Belle insisted he remain in the back of the shop out of harm's way, Emma having insisted to her he must remain here and safe. Henry would have argued with his mother that after what he had gone through defeating the Author but the look in her eyes told him he better not. So, he stayed when she told him to before racing out after her parents.

"Stay here, Henry." Emma shot him a look, he nodded in return. "We'll be back."

"Watch over the Apprentice, lad." Killian patted him on the shoulder. "We'll see how you're grandparents are fairing."

"Okay," Henry nodded looking at the man laying before him. "Be safe."

"Always am," Emma kissed Henry on the top of the head. "Love you, kid."

"I love you too, Mom." Henry gave her a quick one armed hug and Killian a quick nod before they raced out of the shop leaving Belle to smile apprehensively at him, but Henry just smiled. "They'll be fine. Heroes always win."

After the loud noises coming from outside, a quiet seemed to settle over everything. However, it was not a normal quiet, it was more like an eery calm had settled over everyone in Storybrooke. As the noise outside came to a close Henry felt a searing pain slice through him as a ball of dread lodged in the center of his chest. He felt like he should be moving, doing something, but he knew if he left the shop Emma would have his head once everything was settled with the looming darkness. He'd probably be grounded until he was 30, so he forced himself to calm down. He forced himself to remain seated at the Apprentice's side. He refused to even set foot out of the back room in the shop, knowing he wanted nothing to do with his grandfather who was laying in the other room at the moment. He still couldn't forgive him for everything that he had done, not to mention recently trying to separate him from his family, and trying to kill both of his mothers.

Henry didn't know how long he sat in silence but the moment he heard the bell over the front door of the shop ring he jumped from his seat racing into the front room. His entire family was filling into the room slowly, sullenly, and he noted both Regina and Robin were now with them. Snow and Charming came in looking sad and defeated with their shoulders slumped. The very sight caused Henry to stop dead in his tracks at the doorway as he watched Regina and Robin file in next clinging to each other as Robin looked like he was trying to console Regina about something. Lastly, Killian came into the shop loosing holding the Dagger in his hand. Killian looked the worst of all of them, on the verge of crying, sullen, sad, with his shoulders slumped so low he looked ready to drop to his knees and scream or ball his eyes out. Henry's eyes darted from one family member to the next as he took in the scene in front of him. He waited for Emma to come in next but instead Killian let the door go, letting it slam closed with a resounding crash that sounded so final, Henry flinched.

"Where's my Mom?" Henry looked around. All eyes snapped to him. Everyone looked so sympathetic in that moment, his stomach rolled. "Where's my Mom?" He demanded. "Where's Emma?"

"Henry," Regina swallowed thickly.

Regina stopped short, unsure of what to say. Everyone's eyes darted around like they were trying to figure out how to say something. Killian was watching Henry with something in his eyes he couldn't quite place, it wasn't sympathy or anything akin to that.

"Killian," Henry snapped him out of his thoughts. "Where is my Mom?"

Henry pushed past everyone to Killian, begging him to tell him the truth, not to lie to him. Not to hide whatever just happened out there. Killian opened his mouth then shut it quickly before looking at his family. After a moment he shut his eyes, set his shoulders, opened his eyes, and held the Dagger out to him. Henry wordlessly took the weapon. Before they left there had been no name on the curvy blade but now written across the Dagger were words powerful enough to make Henry's blood run cold: Emma Swan. His mom. The Savior.

"No," Henry shook his head. He gripped the handle tighter. "No, she can't be The Dark One. She didn't kill Rumpelstiltskin. How is that even possible?"

Henry felt Regina's hand touch his shoulder gently and he turned in time to watch both of his grandparents start towards him. They all looked so sullen and down trodden. He shrugged his mother's hand off his shoulder taking a step back away from them. All three of them stopped short as they watched him now with such empathy, looking as though they only wanted to wrap him in a hug. Henry could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Where is his Mom, he thought. He turned towards the window clutching the Dagger to his chest as he stared out. Killian turned to face him, tears in his own eyes, and Henry could see nothing but understanding swirling in Killian's eyes. An understanding of what he's feeling right now.

"Henry," Regina began softly.

"Where is my Mom?" Henry questioned. "If she's The Dark One. Where is she?"

"She disappeared, Henry." His grandfather answered softly. Charming took a step toward him. "She was swept up into the Darkness, the Dagger was all that was left behind."

"No," Henry whispered softly turning back to the window. He stared out into the night. "Mom."

Before anyone could react Henry threw open the door and raced out into the chilly night, into the inky darkness of the street. He could hear his family calling after him. And idly in the back of his mind Henry realized he had a lot more in common with his mother than anyone probably wants to admit. Running away is normally her thing but right now he can't deal with the looks on his family's faces. They looked so hopeless. Their eyes filled with pity and something that looked a little like shame as they tried to explain what happened. Regina's face just looked as though it was covered in guilt.

His family was great, they wanted to be there for him, and it's all well and good but the problem is he doesn't want them right now. He wants Emma to wrap her arms around him, hold him close, and let him listen to her heart beat as he falls asleep on her chest. He wants her fingers running through his hair as he fall asleep tucked safely against her side. He just wants his mother, without her... he feels lost, drifting, and out of place.

Henry doesn't stop running not until he hits the docks. At first, he's not entirely sure what brought him to the docks until he remembers how much Emma comes here when she has a problem she wants to avoid or sort through. She once told him the water was a calming and soothing place to think. Perhaps he's too much like his mother for his own good. Breathing heavily Henry walks over to the nearest bench to plop himself down. He stares out at the inky black of the water mixed with the horizon. Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears on his face away he stares down at the Dagger still clutched in his hand. Gently he strokes his fingers over the name engraved on the smooth blade, his mother's name.

Emma Swan is a hero. Yet, this Dagger insists otherwise. This Dagger insists she is now made of the worst Darkness in any realm. She is Darkness itself. Taking a deep breath and swallowing his nerves because she is still his mother and she would never do anything to hurt him. Henry holds the Dagger up towards the starless sky intently focused on the name on the blade as he speaks.

"Dark One, I summon thee." Henry shakily breaths out. He waits a moment looking around as though she may have appeared behind him. Alas, he is still alone when he drops his arm to his side. "Dark One, I summon thee!"

He repeats it once more as he holds the blade up again. Looking around he still sees no sign of his mother or the Darkness or anything else that indicates she'll show up. Dropping to his knees he holds the Dagger up again.

"MOM!" Henry yells. "MOM! Please..." Henry breaks into a whisper. "Mom, please, come back to me... Don't leave."

Suddenly Henry feels a heavy arm drape itself over his shoulders tugging him into a warm solid chest, but he knows this is not his mother. Either of them. Henry let himself be tugged into the warm inviting embrace as he dropped his hand into his lap. He felt hot tears race down his cheeks, the arm around his shoulder squeezed tighter.

"Let it out, lad." Killian whispered softly. "Let it out. It's okay to let it out."

Henry reached up with his free hand to grab the lapel of Killian's leather jacket, tugging himself further into the warm inviting embrace. He felt the arm around him move down to rub his brace over his back soothingly and pull him a little closer. Probably because Killian could feel Henry shivering from the cold that had started to seep into his bones. Henry didn't know how long they stayed like that as Killian let Henry use him as a tissue, but as long as Henry clung to him, the pirate didn't let him go either.

"She said she'd be back." Henry muttered through his tears into Killian's chest. "But she won't answer when I summon her. Where is she? Why won't she come?"

"Aye, lad, she did say that. And she will be back." Killian said, his voice warm and soothing. He nudged Henry back to look him in the eye. "If she didn't come forth when you summoned her, lad. Then she is not in a position to come here. I've seen what you're mother is willing to do for you, to protect you, and to be there for you. If she didn't come when you summoned her, there is a good reason, because she will always come back to you. Something is keeping her away."

Henry gently pushed away from Killian who released his grip on him to let him sit on the bench near them. Henry stared at the Dagger in his hands, gently running his fingers over the name there. He chuckled softly, catching sight of Killian's confused look he decided to explain.

"I ran all the way here with this." Henry smiled wiping the tears off his face. "If Mom were here she'd tell me not to run with sharp objects because I could hurt myself, never mind what else is going on."

"Aye, that she would." Killian agreed with a knowing smile.

"Thanks for calming me down, Killian." Henry frowned. "How did you find me?"

"You are your mother's son." Killian nudged Henry gently. "This is where she likes to come when she needs to think or when she's having an emotional meltdown akin to your own."

"Where's the rest of my family?" Henry asked softly. "They didn't come with you or are they scouring the town looking for me?"

Killian reached up and gently scratched behind his ear. Henry easily recognized the gesture, it was something he did when embarrassed or uncomfortable. Although, Henry wondered what could be so uncomfortable or embarrassing about coming to find him. After a moment Killian dropped his hand back down to his lap looking over at Henry. Henry could easily see the tips of Killian's cheeks were a little pink along with his cheeks.

"I volunteered to find you and collect you to bring you home myself." Killian explained waving his hand as he struggled to find the right wording. "I thought I might be of some assistance or I hoped I could be of assistance to you. Plus..."

Killian trailed off as he struggled to find the right words making Henry think back to what he saw on Killian's face when he first came into Gold's Shop. There was a flicker of something Henry couldn't quite put his finger on when Killian first looked at him after coming inside and letting the door slam. Henry watched as Killian struggled to put whatever it was he was thinking into words. Then suddenly everything clicked in Henry's head as he though about what he saw on Killian's face.

"Plus, without my Mom here, I'm as close to her as you can get." Henry cut Killian off as he rushed to explain. "I know you're not using me, you do care about in a separate sense other than I am the son of the woman you love. Please, don't pretend to be shocked, the whole world knows you're in love with my mother. You know, I know it, so let's not make a big deal out it. But without her around, you still have me as a way to stay connected to her." Henry trailed off slowly. "You and I understand each other, we both are without someone we love."

"Aye, lad." Killian nodded, eyes shining with truth and loyalty. "We have an understanding. There are no words to make it better, there's nothing we can say to make the pain go away. I know that. What I can do is be here, in whatever form you need."

Killian could see Henry searching his eyes looking for the truth in his words, it should have been painful. It's the exact same look Emma always gives him when he says something too good to be true, she searches his eyes looking to see if he is – in fact – telling the truth. Henry did the very same thing before he wrapped Killian in a tight hug. Another reaction so similar to Emma it should hurt because she's never one to respond to a bold statement or declaration with words of her own, no she's always shown her affection through actions. Clearly, her son is no different. And it should hurt seeing pieces of Emma in her boy, but instead it was soothing his aching heart. There was a piece of Emma with him, living on in this boy, this lad who is in as much pain as he is. This young man whose heart is aching like his, who needs someone who understands. Someone who doesn't look at him like a child, but like a person who has lost someone he cares deeply about.

Like a person who has lost his home, because that's exactly what's happened to them both.

"Come on, lad. We should get you inside with that beverage you and your mother seem to favor so much before you catch your death." Killian gently nudged Henry's shoulder as he rose with his hook. "I told your family we would meet them back at your apartment."

"Okay," Henry nodded rising to his feet as well, he shivered against the cold wind that had suddenly picked up. "Before they send a search party looking for us."

Killian tugged off his coat tossing it over Henry's shoulders before he could refuse, because he would, too stubborn to admit he was cold much like his mother. Bloody infuriating trait she passed on. They walked in silence for a while Henry still holding the Dagger tightly in his hand as they walked along the street. Killian could practically see the wheels turning in the lad's head as they watched along. He couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be going on up there but he supposed when the time was right, Henry would let him in on the secret workings of his head. Killian idly wondered if silence was a good thing or a bad thing when it came to Henry since he had never really known the boy to keep silent about his opinions, again, much like his mother in that regard. They were making the last leg of the journey when Henry finally broke the comfortable silence that had fallen around the two of them, stopping short to face Killian.

"The Sorcerer's Apprentice said Merlin was the only one powerful enough to control or contain the Darkness right?" Henry asked.

"Aye, that he did." Killian nodded, his eyes narrowing on the lad. "Why are you so curious?"

"Merlin battled the Darkness before. Maybe he knows how to get it out of my Mom." Henry answered. "If we find Merlin maybe he can pull the Darkness out of her like the Apprentice did with Mr. Gold."

"Aye, that's all well and good, lad. But you are leaving something out." Killian waved with his hand towards the street. "Even if we were to find this, Merlin character, wherever his farm is located, we still don't have the slightest clue where your mother is for him to be able to pull the Darkness out of her."

"We'll find her." Henry insisted, hope renewed. "We've both done it before separately and once together. You and I will always find her. The hard part is finding Merlin and hoping he can help."

Henry started walking again leaving behind a momentarily dumbstruck Killian who followed shortly after. Henry stopped short again before slowly turning to Killian.

"We'll find her, right?" Henry asked.

"Aye, lad, that we will. We'll find her and bring her home." Killian placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "And we'll find Merlin, convince him to help us as well."

"Good," Henry smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Now we just need an operation name."

"A what?" Killian asked, dumbfounded.

"Every operation around here gets a code name. Finding the Author with Regina was Operation Mongoose. Breaking the curse and pretty much doing anything fun and awesome with Emma was part of Operation Cobra." Henry shrugged. "We'll need a name for our operation too."

As Henry mulled over different options for his operation to find his mother, find Merlin, and somehow remove the Darkness from her Killian felt a warmth fill the hole in his chest left by Emma. It wasn't filled in the same way. The feelings weren't the same. But he didn't feel as lost or as empty anymore. He once told Emma that he had nothing to live for when he lost his brother and then Milah, so turning into darkness was the easiest choice for him. There was nothing but cold blooded vengeance because he had no one he truly cared for. Now he realized even without Emma, he still had people he cared about, and reasons to keep from falling back into old habits. He had her son. He had his friend in Henry who needed him as a friend too because Henry was right, they do understand each other. Not to mention, he still has a promise to keep to Emma. He once told her that no harm would come to her boy while he was in his charge, that promise still held true. Killian swore to himself he would let no harm befall the boy while Emma was away. He would protect him with his life.

"Killian?" Henry asked, pulling Killian from his thoughts. "You alright?"

"Sorry, lad, got lost in my own head there for a moment." Killian shook himself. "Did you say something?"

"Well, I was asking what you thought about the operation name." Henry's lips twitched up, like he was trying to hold back a smirk of some kind. "Are you sure it isn't your hearing? Old age can do that to a person."

"You spend far too much time with your mother." Killian ruffled Henry's hair.

"Ha, ha," Henry swatted Killian's hand away. "Alright, I was asking what you thought about: Operation Dark Swan."

"Sounds perfect," Killian smiled. "We'll start first thing in the morning. Neither of us will be very good to anyone if we don't get some rest."

Henry and Killian finished the short walk back to the apartment where his family surrounded him with relieved hugs, a brief scolding from Snow and Regina about just running off into the night without anyone. After all this was Storybrooke and strange things do go bump in the night around here. Once everyone was settled in for the night, quickly realizing there was nothing much anyone could do right now in the middle of the night. They were all tired and stressed from everything else they had lived through recently, going to bed, and getting some rest before they embarked on yet another heroic journey. Killian excused himself to head out for the night at the same time Regina and Robin decided they would be leaving as well.

"Henry," Regina called. "Do you want to come home with me tonight?"

"No," Henry shook his head. "I'd like to stay home for the night."

Regina walked over to him hugging him gently, wishing him sweet dreams, and a good night before she and Robin slipped out the door. Killian bid good night to Snow and her Prince but before he could leave Henry called after him.

"Killian, will stay here with us tonight?" Henry asked softly. He turned to his grandparents. "He can stay with us for tonight right? He shouldn't be alone after everything that's happened, none of us should."

"Of course," Snow agreed nodding.

With that everyone hustled to find Killian something to sleep in and someplace to sleep. He ended up taking Henry's bed upstairs since Henry decided he wanted Emma's bed for himself. Henry still kept the Dagger in his possession once he had gotten ready for bed and was tucked under Emma's blankets. He stared at the name in the dim light of the moon, wishing she was here with him instead of this hunk of metal.

"I'll find you, Mom." Henry said softly tucking the Dagger under his pillow.

Henry rolled onto his side facing towards Killian. He closed his eyes tightly pulling the covers up to his chin like Emma does when she tucks him into bed.

"I will always find you." Henry whispered into the dark room.

THE END

**A.N. Captain Cobra is one of my favorite relationships on the show and it doesn't get nearly enough screen time, much like Swan Believer, so I hope in Season 5 we have a few more scenes between the two of them. But I can't get the idea that the two of them will turn to each other because of their attachments to Emma being so unique and special that when she's gone it's so hard for someone to understand what they're going through.**

**Henry and Killian both choose Emma, they choose to love her, and be her family as well as have her be their family. Her parents, are her parents, and she is their daughter. It's hard losing a child but they didn't choose her, she's just what they had. It's different, it's not worse or better it's different. But I think Killian and Henry are going to be hit the hardest because they love her in such a different way and went through so much to get her to open up, to trust them. To be Henry's mother. To be Killian True Love. It wasn't easy for her and in the end as much as they choose her, she choose them too. Those wounds are going to be raw in a unique way. I just hope I conveyed that thought well here.**

**Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**

**Come back soon! ;)**


	6. To Be His Mom

**A.N. Set in Season One after Emma threatens to take Henry away from Regina. **

The Henry Chronicles

To Be His Mom

Perhaps she spoke before she really thought about what she was saying. Perhaps she said it – originally – to it Madame Mayor where it hurt the most, but once the words were out of her mouth, and out in the open Emma quickly realized there was nothing in the world she wanted more. Emma supposed there were many reasons for declaring she was taking back her son. In hindsight she could think of dozens. To hurt Regina, to protect Henry, to make Henry happy, and so many more. However, in that moment itself, all she could think about was what could happen to Henry should she leave him alone with this woman for the rest of his life. There was only so much she could do standing on the sidelines watching. Emma could only give Henry brief breaks from his horrid life with Regina.

Watching Regina let Sidney take the fall for something everyone in the world knows she did. Before that, she knew there was a lot Regina would do to get what she wanted, but until that point no one else had gotten hurt. There were no laws broken, laws were bent to the max, but until that moment when Sidney took the fall for the whole frame job Emma hadn't quite realized the lengths in which Regina Mills was willing to go just to hold onto her power, to Henry. It's not healthy, for anyone. Especially not for Henry. He's isolated, he's alone, and he's undeniably unhappy. How could a woman who claims to love her son so much let him go through all that?

Growing up, Emma was isolated and alone. But she moved from place to place, never staying anywhere for longer than six months at a time. Making friends was hard enough when you're the new kid, but with all the moving it starts to become different. It becomes: What's the point? I'll be leaving again soon enough anyway. So, she never bothered. Not to mention after everything that happened with Lily and Neal when she was younger making friends also seemed pointless when they were just lying in wait to stab you in the back again. Mary Margaret and August seem to have become her exceptions to the rule because somewhere along the way she became friends with them both. If you asked her, she couldn't pinpoint the exact date or time, but she knew it happened when she wasn't paying attention, they somehow snuck past her defenses.

At the heart of everything, at the heart of her declaration she just wanted what was best for Henry. It's what she's always wanted when it comes to her son. From the very moment she knew he was coming into this world all she wanted for him was everything she never had. She wanted him to have a family, a house, and a stable wonderful life filled with all the things she believed she could never give to him It's why she had given him up in the first place, it's why she put him up for adoption to give him to someone who was ready to have a baby, who wanted to have a baby more than anything. Someone who wanted a baby but wasn't able to have one themselves for whatever reason. Now, it was plain to see Regina Mills was someone who couldn't have a baby because the universe decided she would be a terrible parent. Emma was beginning to see the repercussions lasting Henry's entire life if she didn't do something now. And while she knows she is far from perfect, she also knows Henry smiles more around her, he listens to her, and she wants what is best for _Henry_. Not for herself. Regina cannot say the same.

Regina has only been looking out for herself since Emma came to town. Wondering how Emma being around would impact her life, not on Henry's life. She used her own son as a pawn to get Emma out of town, she threatened to destroy her should she try to stay not if she did anything to Henry, and not once has anything Regina has done been in the name of her son. Everything Regina has always done has been for herself. If Emma wanted to do something for herself, she would have kept Henry the day he was born, because as far as Emma was concerned that was the most selfish act in the world. It would have been selfish because she may have been stealing Henry's best chance in life.

Of course, the night before both Mary Margaret and August confronted her about her threat to Regina she laid awake staring at the ceiling thinking about exactly what she was asking for. She kept thinking about the whole list of reasons she decided to give up Henry in the first place. She thought about how she wasn't good enough for the baby growing inside. She was never enough. Never enough to get someone to stay, she had nothing to offer. So, what could she possibly have to offer this baby? She was nothing more than a broken, battered, little lost girl that everyone always tossed to the side. Her parents hadn't wanted her no matter what Henry says, they didn't send her away to save her, the sent her away because she wasn't enough. She wasn't exactly what her first set of foster parents wanted her, so at the first chance they got rid of her too. From then on it was nothing but a series of people she wasn't good enough for.

On the other hand, unlike when she was pregnant with Henry she had a stable life now. She's no longer locked in away in a prison cell. She has a stable job, a stable life. She has more than enough money stashed in her bank accounts since she's never had many reasons to spend all the money she makes. Not to mention, it's not like she takes vacations or days off, there was never anyone to spend her time with so just worked to fill her time instead. While she may not decide to stay in Storybrooke if she did win a custody battle for Henry, she could provide him with a solid roof over his head, food in his stomach, clothes on his back, and anything else he could need or want.

However, providing for a child isn't everything but it's a set up from when she last had to make the decision to be a mother. Before she had nothing to her name but a car and whatever clothes had been left behind in it for her. But all those things were exactly what Regina gave to Henry. Her job allowed her more than enough money to give Henry all of the same things Emma could, money was no object for either of them, and it wasn't what makes either of them parents.

Emma tossed and turned the entire night as she thought about what she was really asking for her, because everything she told Ashley was true. Once you choose to become a mother, there is no going back so you better be ready because it's going to change your whole life. Having a child means your life is no longer yours, it belongs to the child, and your whole world starts to revolve around them instead of yourself. It means being there when they have nightmares or need to talk, it means getting them to school on time. It means taking responsibility for them when they do something wrong and teaching them not to do wrong things. Being a parent means you're responsible for a whole other life. Granted, Henry isn't a baby anymore so he wouldn't depend on her for certain things, like changing a diaper. But she needs to make sure he eats things that aren't junk food, goes to bed on time, and actually goes to bed because most nights he stays up on the walkie talkie with her until he manages to doze off. Taking care of him when he's sick, making sure he has his lunch money, helping him with homework, making sure his grades stay up, and help him with college forms if that's what he decides. Teaching him to drive a car when he's old enough, helping him with his first date, first job, and so much more.

Henry would be living with her now, he would be her son now, and she would be his mother.

Those thoughts when she was 17 about to have a baby scared her to death because she wasn't a mother, she couldn't be a mother, she didn't know how. She never had a mother to give her an example. The only examples she had as a child was what you shouldn't do to your kid, not to mention she definitely won't be asking Regina for any tips.

Those thoughts when she first arrived in Storybrooke had scared her onto no end. The thought of having to take care of that little boy scared her so much. But after watching what he went through day in and day out all she wanted to do was protect him from the world around him. Give him one place in the world where he didn't feel like he was lost, like he was crazy. Suddenly, taking care of him didn't scare her because she was so focused on him she forgot how she felt. She just wanted to see him smile, see him laugh, and watch his eyes light up when he comes running to the station every day at the end of school to tell her what he's learned. All she ever wanted even before he was born was for her son to be happy. Focusing on making that happiness come true made it less terrifying for her, because she was so focused on trying to help Henry she forgot she was scared.

Being a mother still scares her on to no end, but it's not about not being enough now. She realized that when Mary Margaret asked her if she knew what would happen if she won and if she was ready. Emma realized she wanted to do this, being Henry's mother in every way was something she wanted when she found out she was having a baby. She wanted to be his mother. That wasn't the scary part.

The scary part was wondering if she would fail him. If she wouldn't be everything he wanted in a mother, if she wouldn't do a good job and somehow she hurt him. It was wondering if she would unintentionally turn into Regina. The worst of all, was wondering if she would disappoint Henry. He's romanticized the idea so much she might not be what he's expecting. What if she let him down?

That night she had stretched out on her bed with all these thoughts racing through her head when she heard a crackling on the radio.

"Emma?" Henry's whispered voice called out. "Are you there? Come in, Emma."

Reaching over to her nightstand with a quick glance at the clock to see it was well past midnight and she thought Henry had fallen asleep hours ago. He had fallen asleep right in the middle of telling her what he had learned in history that day and how he couldn't wait for Miss Blanchard to come back tomorrow.

"Henry?" Emma asked softly. "I thought you were asleep. What are you still doing up?"

The radio was silent for a good minute. Briefly Emma wondered if Henry had fallen back to sleep, his voice was still laden with sleep, and it was easy to tell he had just woken up. She wondered if Regina heard him talking and came in to see what was going on. Idly she realized that would mean she'd take the radio from Henry just so he would have one less connection to her. The very thought made Emma grit her teeth until Henry spoke once more.

"I had a nightmare." He sounded so small. Sometimes she forgets he's only ten and monsters in the closet and under the bed still have a way of frightening him.

"Oh kid," Emma said softly. "Everything's fine. It was just a dream, I promise."

Emma felt panic welling up inside her, Henry had never called her before when he had a nightmare, and she didn't have the first clue what to say or do to make it any better.

"I couldn't find you." Henry said softly after a moment.

"What?" Emma said before she could stop herself.

"I couldn't find you," Henry said, albeit a bit more forcefully this time. "I was running all over Storybrooke looking for you. I checked the Sheriff Station, your apartment with Miss Blanchard, and Granny's but I couldn't find you. Then I saw your yellow bug driving down Main Street out of Storybrooke. I tried to follow but the car was moving too fast, I called after you but you didn't stop, and I used the radio but all I got was static."

Emma was silent as she felt stared at the ceiling feeling. Well, she wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling at the moment, all she knew was that now was probably a good time to say something. Anything to her kid who seemed to be struggling to deal with his nightmare. She wished he was here right now so she could wrap her arms around him.

"I'm still here, kid." Emma said softly.

"I know," Henry whispered, sounding so sure. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Emma's mouth opened and closed several times as her heart constricted in her chest for her little boy. Her battered broken heart warmed with so many emotions at once it made her head spin. She wished for nothing more right now than for Henry to be here with her. For him to tuck himself into her side like he always does when he wants to be close to her. Mold his little body into all of her curves like he was always meant to be there. Vaguely, somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if Henry was the type to crawl into bed with her when he has a nightmare.

"Feel better?" Emma asked softly.

"Yeah," Henry's voice dipped into a yawn at the very end. "Will you keep talking to me until I fall asleep?"

"What do you want me to talk about?" Emma asked. "I don't know any good stories and I don't have your book or I'd just read from that."

"I don't know." She could almost see him shrug his shoulder tiredly. "Tell me a story about yourself then."

"What?" Emma asked, baffled. "Why would you want to hear a story about me?"

"I like you." Henry said, the duh implied so heavily. "You always want to hear about things that have happened to me. Why wouldn't I want to hear about stories that have happened to you?"

"Oh," Emma frowned. "Anything in particular?"

"Yeah," Henry yawned again. "Were you anything like me when you were younger?"

"Worse," Emma declared with a soft chuckle, Henry chuckled in return. "I would have to say you get your ability to sneak around from me, although your dad wasn't a slouch in that area, I was a little better than he was. I had a lot of practice when I was younger sneaking in and out of houses."

"Tell about one of those," Henry demanded eagerly. "What was the sneakiest one or the funniest? I guess."

Emma wondered if she should really be telling him about all the crazy things she did as a kid when she wasn't supposed to. It might give him too many ideas, not that he isn't clever enough on his own without her help. Although, they are her genes so maybe she already did give him too many ideas. Thinking back into her childhood when she was about Henry's age she tried to remember something fun she did that she actually enjoyed.

"Okay, when I was about ten years old I was living in a foster home in Connecticut after just being transferred out of Boston again." Emma begin, she knew Henry was already beginning to doze off. "It was Fourth of July Weekend and my foster parents had decided to take the lot of us to see the fireworks display happening down on the beach that weekend. At the very last minute they... they decided we weren't going to see them. I remember I was so upset I stayed in my room the rest of the day. It was one of the few homes I had my own room because I was the only girl at the time. I remembered being so upset because I never been to any fireworks before, none of my other foster families ever wanted to take so many kids to a place where they could get in trouble. That was just asking for attention they didn't want. So, for a while I just stayed in my room, played with my toys, and read some books until I had an idea: To go see the fireworks anyway."

The other end of the radio was silent for a moment after she stopped talking. Then a hum and a small 'keep going' were muttered through the radio. Smiling softly to herself she pressed on, hoping he would fall asleep before she finished.

"The foster family's house was within walking distance from the beach where the fireworks would be taking place, unfortunately they weren't close enough to be seen from the house though." Emma paused briefly, this time there was no sound from the other end. She decided to continue anyway. "Unfortunately, I slept on the second floor and to get downstairs in the middle of the night I would have to walk past my foster parents' bedroom. So, I knew going downstairs and out the door wasn't an option so I decided I would just have to use the window. So, I took all the sheets and blankets from the two beds in the room and tied them together into a long rope that was long enough to reach the ground outside my window. When I went downstairs for dinner I swiped a latch from the garage where the camping gear was and used it to lock the sheets to the sturdy frame of my bed. I stashed it under my bed so my foster parents' wouldn't see it when they came to make sure I was lights out at eight on the dot."

Emma remembered that house vividly. It wasn't the best place she had ever been in, but it most certainly wasn't the worst either. Early bedtimes, vegetables, and parents who only cared when you did something wrong. Thankfully, she had been practically invisible there. At least, until that night.

"The fire works were set for nine that night so as soon as my foster parents made their rounds to make sure we were all asleep in our beds I stuffed pillows under my blankets to make it look like I was there in case they came back." They never did, but it didn't hurt to take precautions. "Then I attached the sheets to my bed and tossed it out the window to climb down. It was the most fun I'd ever had, it wasn't the first time I had snuck out of the house when I wasn't supposed to, but it was the first time I had ever done it myself, and I got to see the whole firework display that night. It was the best night I'd ever had."

Emma quieted for a moment sighing to herself. That night had been pretty fun, it was the morning that hadn't been so much fun.

"You're leaving something out," Henry muttered tiredly.

"I thought you fell asleep," Emma shook her head.

"You're leaving something out." Henry accused. "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter, kid." Emma said softly. "I promise I'm not leaving anything good out. That night was amazing, the morning – however – wasn't so fun, but I promise it's not something you need to know. Now, you should get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to sneak out in the middle of the night on you."

"You were right, though Emma." Henry teased yawning once more. "You were worse than me."

With that the other end of the radio went completely silent and when she called his name softly she heard nothing in return. Emma smiled softly to herself feeling something in her chest right itself. Yes, that morning had been terrible when she woke to realize she had fallen asleep out on the beach because it was so far past her bedtime she was too tired to notice she was falling asleep. By the time she got back to her house her foster parents had already called the police and social services to pick her up. She was out of that house before lunchtime on her way to a new place and town in who knows where. Despite the horrible outcome she wouldn't trade that night for anything and she was glad to share some kind of a happy memory with her kid.

Realizing Henry was finally asleep Emma placed the radio back on the nightstand. It was in that moment Emma realized she wanted everything that came with being a mother and that no matter what happened she was going to try her best. Emma wanted to lay awake at night talking about who knows what until her kid fell back to sleep. She wants to be there for him when he's sick or sad or upset. More than anything in the world she wants to be his mother for all the good days and the bad days.

Failure isn't an option. It never has been when it comes to Henry. She realized she had made a mistake in giving him up all those years ago because he didn't have the life she had hoped he would. That's why she decided to stay in the first place to make sure he was going to be okay, but when he wasn't she decided to move here to protect him because no one else would.

Emma has only ever wanted what's best for him and while she may never be entirely sure she is what is best for her kid. The one thing she does know is that Regina is most definitely not it. She isn't the mother her son deserves to have. He deserves the best mother in the world. The kind of mother he describes Snow White had wanted to be to her daughter in his storybook. The kind of mother she hopes she can be to him. Regina is the kind of mother Emma hopes she will never be to her son. She makes that promise now, to be better than Regina, and to be the best mother she can to her son.

Emma supposes that's the best anyone can do because no one really knows how to be a parent, they just learn as they go. They love their kids and the just try to do what is best for them. It's not something that's ingrained in you because if it was then everyone would know how to be a good parent. Maybe the doubt can be a good thing because it'll keep her on her toes, watching her every move, never letting herself get lazy in being a parent to her son. So as she walked into Granny's that morning after assuring both Mary Margaret and August she was ready to be Henry's mother she thought about everything she had been thinking about the night before when she fell asleep. Her resolve from before she dozed off last night hadn't weakened, she wanted her son back, and nothing and no one was going to stop her from being his mother.

One way or another Emma would find a way to get Henry back, to get him away from Regina, and into a better home. Hopefully, the better home would be with her but only time will tell where the chips are going to fall. First things first though, she needs to convince Mr. Gold to help her build a case against Regina. Not to mention she has to get her kid to school on time before he's late. Again.

Emma can already see the struggle her mornings will become with Henry to take care. Fighting with him to get him up in the morning, to get dressed for school, making sure he eats his breakfast, and getting him to school on time. Not to mention that none of that actually includes getting herself up, getting herself dressed for work, and making sure she eats something before she leaves. Of course, mornings don't seem nearly as daunting as evenings do in some ways. She walks with Henry every morning to school, that would be normal for them. Most of the time he meets her for breakfast at Granny's before she walks him to the bus stop. Then in the afternoon Henry always comes by the Sheriff Station until she closes up for the night, walking him to the Mayor's Office so he can meet up with Regina. Only now she wouldn't do that, instead she'd drive him home with her. Then she'd have to figure out dinner and they would somehow have to coordinate their night together. What does he like to do when he's home at night?

Does he play with toys? Work on homework? Watch TV? Read his book? She's only been in his room once throughout her entire stay in Storybrooke and she hadn't been paying much attention to what it looked like at the time. She'd been more focused on finding the kid than wondering what his current interests were. Well, truth be told she does have an idea of what he likes to do like reading his book and finding ways to spend time with her. But if he lives with her all he has to do is walk ten feet in almost any direction to find her. How would that change their relationship when suddenly they no longer have to fight against someone to spend time together? They just can.

Despite knowing how much her life is going to change if she wins and Henry comes to live with her she can't stop smiling at the thought. The thought of his shoes on the stairs, his dirty laundry on the floor in the bathroom, the toothpaste cap never on like it should be, and the constant presence of another person who wants to spend so much time with her. Even knowing someone is going to be orbiting around her personal space which she really liked having at one point, she can't wait for it. She wants it. She wants everything Henry comes with, because in all honesty, the bad doesn't even seem so bad.

She's not going to give up. She wants him to come live with her, where he'll be safe from harm, and he'll be loved.

Emma won't stop fighting for Henry no matter what. She'll fight for what is best for him until her dying breath and even then, death doesn't mean you stop being a parent. It's forever. And Emma is finally ready to take on the burden of being a mother to her son.

THE END

**A.N. Hope you liked it! Thanks for stopping by and reading! Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**-Amac ;)**


End file.
